Code: Human Nature
by Uchihachick23
Summary: It's been a few days since Xana's last attack on Lyoko and since we last saw William until than everything seems normal. Mrs. Hertz assigned us a project about animals and their natural habitats and it had me thinking; What if the monsters of Lyoko were justed under Xana's control like William? What if they were created by Franz Hooper and Xana has been taking advantage of them?
1. Chapter 1

"What_ are you working on daddy?" A small four year old pink haired little girl asked_

_The man looked over at the little the girl standing on her tippy toes trying to sneak a peak at his work. With a smile on his face, the man pick her up and sat her on his lap._

_"This is a friend for you to play with in our world, so you won't be alone." He answered_

_"Does it have a name?" the little girl asked staring at it._

_"Well it's not completed yet, but if you have any ideas I'm willing to listen." He said_

_She stared at the sketch of a small creature; it had three legs, a red circle under its head, and spikes on the back of its head like a little hair style. _

_"How about...Roachsters?" The little girl ask looking at her father. _

_"Roachsters huh?..., he said while thinking it over while rubbing under his chin, "I love it!" He happily said_

_The little girl's eyes lit up with excitement hearing her father approve of the name, as a matter of fact he loved the name so much that he titled the sketch with it, justed as a huge gust of wind blew the papers off the desk._

_" How about some lunch?" He asked glancing over at the papers on the floor._

_"Yeah, but what about the mess?" She asked_

_"You let me worry about that princess, and I'll meet you in the kitchen." He said with a slight worried tone._

_"Ok daddy." She said happily skipping into the kitchen._

_The man leaned down to pick up the papers, but the sketches were gone all of them; the block, the manta, the rochesters and many more were replaced with a symbol, that blinked on and off the paper until it finally appeared in bold._

**"XANA!" **Aelita yelled waking up out of her sleep, looking around the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later outside in the woods, Mrs. Hertz was giving out direction for the project.<p>

"Alright, class this is day two of our animals and habitats project, so everybody get with their assigned partners and get to work." Mrs. Hertz said

Aelita quickly yawned making her way over to Jeremy, who was looking at a bumblebee return to its hive.

"Hey Aelita, you look restless." Jeremy said looking at her a little worried.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Aelita said rubbing her eyes

"Maybe I should take care of the project, while you get some rest." Jeremy offered

"No Jeremy, this is my responsibility to get some work done on this project too." Aelita argued.

"Maybe you should let Einstein take over the project." Odd said walking up on the side of them with binoculars around his shoulders.

"Yeah the faster he gets done with your project the faster he can start on ours." Ulrich said holding a bag of bird food.

"Unbelievable, even with the easiest animal you guys still want Jeremy to do your work for you." Yumi said coming up beside Ulrich with William copy beside her.

"Hey it's not easy finding Blue Jays during migrating season. " Odd said looking through binoculars at trees.

"And every time I lay out bird food Kiwi comes out of nowhere and eats it off the ground." Ulrich said throwing food on the ground.

A few seconds after Ulrich thew the food on the ground Kiwi came hoping out of his hiding spot and started eating the seeds

"Well can you blame the guy?" Odd said looking at Kiwi in front of him.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of a bird feeder." William asked.

"A what?" Both Ulrich and Odd asked at the same time.

"A bird feeder, you put bird seeds into it and hang it up where only birds can get to it." Yumi broke down in the simplest way possible.

"That's how we got done." William said holding up pictures of the white owl.

"Wow that's amazing." Aelita said looking over the pictures

"That's what I said William staked out for three nights in a row to get those shots, he's a great partner. " Yumi said

"It was nothing. " William said rubbing the back of his neck with a slight grin and blush, which caused Ulrich to get jealous.

"Odd can you help me out over here?" Jeremy asked

"Sure thing," Odd said walking over, "What do you need.?" He asked

"I need you to get a simple of the hive." Jeremy said passing Odd a jar.

"Like what...honey?" Odd asked taking the jar.

Jeremy nodded and before he could warn Odd that the hive was full, Odd was already have half up the tree.

"Be careful Odd." Ulrich yelled.

"Be..What?" Odd said before falling down with the hive in his hand mashing it over William's head.

"ODD YOU IDIOT!" William yelled racing to get away from the bees with Yumi following up behind him

"Nice going Odd." Ulrich said helping him up to his feet, trying to pull leaves off him.

"Yeah Odd, this is Perfect! " Jeremy said picking up pieces of the hive

"Well what can I say I'm a one man wreaking crew." Odd said jokingly.

Aelita laughed while Jeremy getting pieces of the hive together. After class was over everybody had to show Mrs. Hertz want they had so far. William was covered in bee stings and water while Yumi was just covered in water, both managed to still have their pictures intact. Aelita and Jeremy had samples of the honey, the bee hive , and, thanks to Odd and William, bee stings. Mean while Odd and Ulrich are at risk of failing if they don't come up with something by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>A few class periods later everybody regrouped at lunch<p>

"I can't believe it, WE are at risk of been kicked out." Odd said.

"Well we are until we can find something about this bird we're in deep trouble. " Ulrich said grabbing a tray of food.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Odd said

"Xana is attacking a tower." Jeremy said.

"Now?" Odd asked.

"Yes, Odd now." Jeremy said in a serious tone.

"Just my luck." Odd said wolfing down his food taking his like its the last meal he'll ever get.

"Come on " Ulrich said pulling Odd out of his seat.

Everybody raced to the factory, made their way to their stations and stepped into the scanners while Jeremy made his way to the super computer.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Jeremy asked over the intercom

"Ready Jeremy" Aelita said.

"All set" Yumi said

"We're good here." Ulrich said

"Can we get this over with Einstein, I gotta get back to that puddling." Odd said.

One by one Jeremy scan everybody and virtualized them into Lyoko only to noticed that Xana hasn't attacked the real world...Something was wrong


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys haven't you noticed that we made into Lyoko before Xana could attack reality? " Jeremy asked

"Maybe we're a little early to the party." Odd said

"Does it really matter let's just deactivate the tower already, before Xana can even attack." Ulrich said.

"He's right Jeremy, which way is the tower?" Aelita asked.

"Its northwest from here, here's your vehicles; the Overbike the Overbroad and for the ladies, the Overwing." Jeremy said as the vehicles appeared in front of the warriors.

"Thanks Jeremy." Yumi said hopping on the overwing with Aelita hopping on behind her.

Odd jumped on the overbroad and waisted no time getting a head start through the forest like terrain. Ulrich stayed behind Odd but Iin front of the girls.

"Look alive everybody, kankrelats dead ahead." Jeremy reported.

"No problem. " Odd said coming towards them, but he stopped and stared at a sight he has never seen before.

_Kankrelats destroying each other?...NO WAY! Odd thought to himself_

"Odd..ODD, How many is it?" Ulrich asked coming up from behind with he sword already drawn.

"Wait!," Odd said snapping back to Lyoko and stopping Ulrich, "You won't believe this." He said

"What is it?" Yumi asked slowing down behind Ulrich.

"Why'd you guys stop?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, What's the hold up?" Aelita questioned

"RETREAT!" Yelled a mysterious male voice.

The warriors looked over the hill to see more than half the Kankrelats move back into hiding with a man dressed up in remaining pieces of a crab, like a suit of armor holding some sort of spare in his hands walking backwards making sure everyone got away before disappearing himself.

"I'm going after him." Ulrich said before anyone could stop him, he super sprinted down the hill until Kankrelat shot at his bike causing him to lose his balance, ten life points, and his overbike.

"Ulrich!, Odd yelled coming up beside him," Are you ok buddy?" He said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ulrich said getting climbing aboard the overboard with Odd.

It was justed in time to Yumi was already devirtualized and Aelita needed some help controling the Hornets that were blocking the tower.

"Guys help." Aelita said.

Ulrich got off Odd's overboard and sliced up one hornet, while Odd spun in a circle on his overboard and shot one hornet in the head. Aelita used an energy filed to shoot the last one and made her way into the tower and floating up to the top and typing in the code

"Tower deactivated. " Aelita said

"Return to the pass now." Jeremy said as time worded backwards

* * *

><p>"Let's see nice simples William and Yumi, great simples Jeremy and Aelita, and to my surprise Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern have the best simples of the day." Mrs. Hertz said<p>

"Thanks Mrs. Hertz." Ulrich said.

"Yeah thanks it's like it came to us over night." Odd said lightly giggling.

Mrs. Hertz walked away a little superstites about how Odd and Ulrich got their samples, while everybody else regrouped.

"Who was that guy?" Yumi asked

"Yeah, what was his problem? " Ulrich added

""Why didn't he show up on my radar? " Jeremy questioned

"_Why does he seem so familiar?"_ Aelita thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY PLEASE COMMENT AND VIEW MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL THANK YOU<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you doing now, daddy?" The little pink hair girl asked._

_"This someone that will take care of your friends when we're not able to." The man answer_

_"What is that?" The little girl said pointing at a suit beside the sketch. _

_"It's something to protect him, like a big strong winter coat." He answered_

_"Why does he need it?" The little girl asked_

_"Well that's a secret princess." The man answered putting his finger up to his lips_

_"What are you gonna call him?" She asked_

_"I'm gonna call him..." He started_

***Ring** **Ring*** Aelita's phone woke her up out of her sleep

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Aelita answer in a sleepy tone<p>

"Hey, it's Jeremy Xana has attack another tower." Jeremy said, "I'm making my way to the factory right now." He added

"Again?" Aelita said changing out of her pjs into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, "This isn't like Xana to attack twice in one day." She said

"Yeah, I'll call Ulrich and Odd, you call Yumi, and I'll meet you in the factory. " Jeremy order

"Right." Aelita said before hanging up and walking out.

"Where do you think your going, Miss. Stones?" Jim said pointing a flash light at her.

"I was going to get something to drink." Aelita said blocking the light with her hand.

"Oooh no you're not." , Jim said, "And I will be informing Mr. Delmas about your late night great escapes now get back to bed." Jim ordered

Aelita sighed sadly and waited behind the door for Jim to leave. When she peak her head out of the door and saw him at the edge of the hallway she bolted out of there and called Yumi near the sewer line to the factory.

"Heeey princess." Odd said yawning pushing his stake bored to the factory

Ulrich didn't say anything, but by the look of his restless and blood shot eyes of his, he really wanted to get this over with quickly.

All three had swung into the elevator and met up with Jeremy for a brief second before getting into the scanners and virtualised into Lyoko.

"Virtualisation completed." Jeremy said

* * *

><p>"Alright, which way is the tower this time?" Ulrich said impatiently looking around the forset terrain once again.<p>

"It's northwest from there and be careful here are your vehicles; Overbike, Overbored, and for you Aelita, the Overwing, I'm gonna try Yumi again." Jeremy said calling Yumi

Everybody got on their rides and made their way to the tower only to find the same guy attack the monsters once again.

"Who is this guy?" Ulrich questioned.

"I don't know who he is, but he's making our job a LOT easier." Odd said.

The guys fighting style was very unique it was a combination of a knight and a Greek Spartan so he was very organize, and very skilled.

"RETREAT!" He yelled backing up once again but instead only a small few followed while more stood there.

"You heard me RETREAT!" He yelled to the remaining Kankrelats.

A few seconds the Kankrelats turned against him and the remaining Rochesters.

"CODE X!' The guy yelled before taking off running with the Rochesters a head of him.

The Kankrelats fired at the remaining Rochesters one by one until the guy was completely surrounded.

The guy slowly put down his spear and shield kneeling down ready to surrender.

"Laser arrow." Odd yelled shooting at one.

"Energy field." Aelita said shooting another one.

Ulrich ran up with two of his clones slicing the remaining three. While everybody was detracted, the mysterious man picked up his shield and spear and started to run.

"He's getting away!" Odd pointed out while Aelita was entering the tower

"Not this time!" Ulrich said super sprinting up behind him.

The mysterious man stopped and rammed Ulrich with his shield. Ulrich fell back into the ground, losing ten life points. Ulrich stood back up while the mysterious man lightly giggled to himself.

"Oh so you think that's funny?" Ulrich said drawing his sword

The mysterious man threw his shield and spear away and pulled out a knight's sword with a golden handle on it.

The two swordsman stand off, circling the playing field. Than Ulrich strike while the mysterious man blocked it, ducking and dodging Ulrich's attacks like it was nothing. Ulrich gasp feeling tried and weak as the battle continued on.

"HAHAHA!", The mysterious man laughed, "And you call your self a Lyoko warrior." He mocked in a Renaissance Age assent

Ulrich blood boiled as he attack the mysterious man repeatingly until he was staring at him eye to eye sword to sword.

"Who are you?" Ulrich said

"An Allie of Lyoko." The man replied

"What's your name?" Ulrich demanded

"My name is Roman and I must be on my way." Roman said pushing Ulrich to the ground grabbing his spear and shield running deep into the forest.

"Wait!" Ulrich yelled

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said

"Return to the pass now." Jeremy said as the time rewind to when everybody was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Later that morning everybody regrouped at the factory.<p>

"Thanks for the visual, Odd." Jeremy said playing back a video of Roman

"Well it was nothing Einstein." Odd said while eating candy

"Wow that battle got pretty intense, huh Ulrich? " Yumi asked

"If he would have stayed, I would have destroyed him." Ulrich said while fighting the air.

"I can't believe that I don't remember him." Aelita said

"Don't blame yourself Aelita.", Jeremy said, "But since he's "an Allie of Lyoko" I think we should trust him, agreed?"Jeremy asked.

"Agreed. " Aelita started.

"Agreed" Yumi repeated

"I'm in." Odd said

"Ulrich...do you agree?" Yumi asked

Ulrich sighed with a slight growl under he's breath and eventually nodded in agreement.

"Alright, next time we work together and no fighting each other." Jeremy said looking at Ulrich who was a little bitter about his defeat.

The video kept playing from beginning to end repeatingly with one phase standing out: Code X! ( code: XANA)


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that morning, everybody was focus on their work or in Odd case, focus on whatever was interesting to him. Expected Ulrich couldn't focus, he couldn't stop thinking about Roman; his fighting skill and style, the way he dodged his attacks, the way he laughed at him and mocked him. The more Ulrich thought about it, the more he wanted revenge. Xana slowly creeped his way into Ulrich's class and slowly sneaked his way into Ulrich, controlling his every movement. When Ulrich stormed out of class, Jeremy got an alert on his phone he told everybody to meet up with him at the factory.

* * *

><p>"Xana has been really busy lately." Yumi said racing to the factory<p>

"I guess this Roman guy has been keeping him on his toes." Aelita said

"I hate to be the one to change the subject, but has anyone seen Ulrich? " Odd asked.

"No, I haven't seen Ulrich since breakfast." Yumi said

"Same here." Aelita said.

All three of them made it into the factory only to be stopped by a Xana possessed Ulrich.

"You guys go up a head, I'll keep him busy." Yumi said

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys down there besides Ulrich owes me a rematch." Yumi said smiling a little

"Good luck, come on Aelita. " Odd said sliding by Ulrich with Aelita following behind him

Ulrich growled chasing Aelita before Yumi thew a can at his head to get his attention.

"Over here numb skull." Yumi said running outside of the factory with Ulrich mindlessly following.

"Where's Yumi and Ulrich? " Jeremy asked

"Well, Ulrich is possessed by Xana and Yumi is detracting him." Aelita answered

"Yeah Einstein, so we have to get this over with quick before he comes back." Odd said.

"Alright to the scanners." Jeremy said

"Ladies first. " Odd said

Aelita enter the scanner and Odd enter the scanner beside her.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, virtualing Aelita, virtualing Odd;virtualization complete" Jeremy said

* * *

><p>Odd and Aelita landed on the desert terrain looking around.<p>

"ATTACK!" Roman said facing off with William on top of his black manta.

A group of Blocks stood on top of each other one by one forming a wall attacking the Crabs. While William was attacking Roman, Odd and Aelita were making their way to the tower.

"Drive down." William command his manta

As the black Manta dived it spun in a circle knocking Roman off balance, falling on the hard desert surface, which caused William to smile evilly getting ready to finish off the Greek knight.

"Laser arrow. " Odd said before having his arrow redirected by William.

"Hey." Roman said tapping William's shoulder

As soon as William looked back Roman punched him dead in the mouth, making him fly across the surface.

"I'm not done yet!" Roman said popping his knuckles walking up to William.

"Don't hurt him!" Aelita said

Roman picked up William and lift him off the cliff on top of the digital sea,"It's sad how you are just a pawn in Xana's game, when he rise you'll fall." Roman said throwing William like a rag doll across the hard desert surface.

William's body rolled pass Odd who stared in shock at how beat up William looked. Aelita made her way safely into the tower.

"RETREAT! " Roman yelled raising his sword in victory.

The Blocks fell from their wall formation and headed back into hiding with Roman staying back to making everybody got away safely.

"Come on before she deactivate the tower!" Roman yelled to three boxes that refused to move,"Guys?" Roman said staring at them blinking on and off with Xana's symbol forming on them

"ATTACK!" William ordered getting control over them

"CODE X!" Roman yelled running away as fast as he can

All three fired at their once beloved leader, until one shot him in his back and leg causing him to stumble and fall.

"Laser arrow. " Odd said before firing at two of them and a fan getting the last one.

"I guess I showed up just in time." Yumi said catching her fans.

"Roman is hurt." Odd said helping Roman to his feet.

Roman pushed Odd off him and limped to the desert's gore, where Roman stumbled and rolled himself into a cave in the cracks on the side of the gore, with Yumi and Odd following up behind him very closely.

"What is this place?" Odd questioned

""It's a hide out." Yumi said

"It's time for you to leave." Roman said pushing out everybody with an army of Blocks

"Hey, What's your problem? " Odd said backing up out of the hide out.

"Come back with our queen or don't come back at all!" Roman yelled holding his spear under his arm like a crutch.

"But wait, Who is your queen? " Yumi said walking out of the cave with Odd staring at the pictures on the wall.

"Quickly you must..." Roman started before being interrupted

"Tower deactivated. " Aelita said

Roman quickly pushed Odd and Yumi out of the cave.

"Return to the pass now!" Jeremy said as time went backwards.

* * *

><p>Everything went back to normal even Ulrich after a few minutes and was told what had happened and everybody met up in the factory.<p>

"There that's his hideout." Yumi pointed out

"Umm that's the side of a gore." Jeremy said.

"Look closer." Odd said while playing with Kiwi

As the video played, Jeremy realized that they were hidden tunnels through out Lyoko, like hidden passages in the forest and desert terrains.

"But who is the "queen of Lyoko"?" Jeremy said

"For someone who's as smart as you, you're really clueless." Yumi said

"Yeah Einstein, the answer is as clear as this candy bag." Odd said throwing the bag away

"It's me." Aelita said remembering what happened between her and her father


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy_ can I be a princess in our world?" The little girl asked_

_"You know what, I'll make you more than a princess you'll be the queen!" The man said carrying the little girl over his shoulders._

_"Really,daddy? " The little girl asked._

_"Of course your highness. " The man said leaning a little as if he was bowing down._

_The little girl giggled lightly as she hugged her father tighter. Her dad held her hand keeping her close to him._

_"And what about Roman, I don't want him to be just a farm hand." The little girl said_

_"You're right, how about we make him a strong loyal knight sworn to protect the innocent creatures of your kingdom, Lyoko?" The man asked looking up at her._

_"I'd like that, daddy." The little girl said._

_The man sat down on his desk drawing the little girl with a golden crown on her head. After sketching Roman's body structure and armor, he created weapons for him; a Greek spear, a Carb head shield, and the sword of King Arthur himself, Excalibur. _

_"He's missing his friends, daddy." The little girl pointed out._

_The man had taken the little girl off his shoulders and drawn some creatures around the brave honorable knight._

_"Daddy daddy, it's snowing.", The little girl said watching the snowfall,"Can we go out to play, pleassssse?" The little girl begged_

_"I don't see why not." The man answered with a smile_

_The little girl raced down the hall to get her stuff, with her dad following up behind her. The picture he left behind was Roman standing their in full body armor surround by the creatures; a Block behind him, a Manta flying over his head, a Rochester in front of him and even a small Creeper on his shoulder . The creatures seem happy for a moment until the blinking symbol appeared on the creatures turning their heads slowly facing Roman and firing at him all at once._

**" Miss. Stones?" Jim said waking up Aelita.**

* * *

><p>"Huh, what...what happened?" Aelita asked<p>

"You're one tough cookie, you made it all the way to the top of the rock wall, fell, and bumped your head on the landing. " Jim started helping up Aelita, "You know I was a professional rock climber back in my day and I say you have potential to climb mountains."

Aelita rubbed her head still trying to figure out what's going on around her.

"You look pretty bad, STERN BELPOIS!" Jim yelled getting their attentions," Take Miss. Stones to the nurse." He ordered.

Jeremy and Ulrich got up and started heading for the door with Aelita.

"Now, Sissi Delmas you're up!" Jim said

"What!" Sissi yelled.

* * *

><p>"Aelita, are you ok?" Jeremy asked a little worried<p>

"Yes, I'm fine." Aelita said

"You sure because it's almost like you blanked out on us for a moment in there." Ulrich said

"Yes I'm ok, but Roman..." Aelita started

"Oh brother not this guy." Ulrich interrupted, "Why should we trust him, why should we even give this guy a chance?" Ulrich said

"Because my father created him." Aelita said

Everybody stopped to take it all in, Ulrich folded his arms in disbelief and protested.

"I still don't trust him." Ulrich said

"I can prove it, let's go see him if I'm wrong you can "destroy him" but if I'm right than we'll let him be apart of our team, deal?" Aelita said holding out her hand.

"Deal!" Ulrich said shaking on it.

"Alright, let's get to the factory. " Jeremy said leading the way

_"Finally everybody will see him as the fraud he truly is." Ulrich thought to himself. _

* * *

><p>"Virtualization complete." Jeremy said.<p>

As soon as Aelita and Ulrich landed on the familiar forest terrain, Aelita pointed out a Rochester leading the way to a cave hidden between the tree trunks. As the two continued deeper in the cave, paintings on the walls showed stories of when the land was covered with life from the highest of trees to the deepest parts of the digital seas. Before Xana came on the land, Aelita and her father ruled the lands with freedom for all and the promise of peace for lifetimes. After Aelita's father went missing Lyoko went into otter chaos with Xana gaining control of everything, but somehow Roman escaped with a few of his loyal creatures.

"Holt!", Roman voice echoed through the cave,"Who goes there?" Roman said.

The Rochester came in first with Ulrich following behind it.

"What do you want?" Roman said limping to the warrior.

"I want a rematch." Ulrich said drawing his sword.

A small squad came down and surround Roman ready to protect him in his weaken state, but when Roman raised his hand, a Block switch his spear with his sword and the small squad left.

"No, I will not fight you in my previous state, but my friend would have not lead you here without the queen." Roman said calmly, "Where is she?" He said staring at Ulrich

"Jeremy get ready to catch a rat." Ulrich said

"He can not hear you, fool.", Roman started, "No outsider can see or hear outside this cave, for this is a safe heaven for EVERYBODY." He yelled echoing through the cave as every creature came out of hiding.

Dozes of Mantas flew over their heads, hundreds maybe even thousands of Blocks and Rochesters came out followed by millions of Carbs, Tarantulas, Creepers, and Hornets all surrounded the cave walls.

"Still wanna fight?" Roman asked.

"Yes, one on one." Ulrich said.

"Fine, but if I win you will tell me the location of the queen." Roman said

"And if I win you tell me everything you know about Xana." Ulrich replied.

Both men stood in the middle of the ring eye to eye. Quickly Ulrich made the first move attacking Roman with his super sprinting. Roman stand there predicting Ulrich's routine movements, and attacks redirecting them dodging them and blocking them.

"Fight...back." Ulrich said catching his breath after his fierce attack.

"You asked for this." Roman said

In the blink of an eye, Roman moved side to side attacking Ulrich from different angles with powerful sword that reflected from the light.

_"He's to fast one more hit like that and I'm done for." Ulrich thought._

Ulrich decided to try to run for it, but when he came up to exit Roman stood there blocking it and instead of finishing Ulrich off he dropped his sword down.

"You are not my Allie but than again you are not my enemy, I did not lose this fight but than again I did not chose to win." Roman said walking away to the creatures that were waiting on him.

Ulrich stared at the sword and looked up at Roman in disbelief.

"She's here.", Ulrich said,"She's right outside." He said handing Roman back his sword and running back to get Aelita.

When Aelita walked in, Roman was speechless in the mist of his shock he stabbed his sword to the ground and kneed on one knee. Aelita slowly walked over and leaned down whispering to him to rise. Roman slowly raised from his humble stands placing his helmet on the golden handle.

"REJOICE FOR OUR QUEEN HAS RETURN! " Roman yelled as the creatures all around them cheered and roared with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

"So...Queen Aelita? "Yumi said

"Yeah..so what of it?" Aelita said eating her lunch

"Oh nothing nothing your majesty." Yumi joked

Odd instantly laughed at the slight comment Yumi made while Ulrich kicked him under the table.

"Owww!" Odd said rubbing his leg, " You know this guy could be lying."

"No way he could be lying." Ulrich said

"Whoa, since when did You started defending ROMAN?" Yumi asked

"Yeah, that's unlike you." Odd said

Odd and Yumi glanced at each other nodding there heads.

"Aelita can you come with me for a second? " Odd asked

"Guys, he's not possessed again. " Jeremy said sitting down beside Aelita.

"You sure cause I can take him down like last time." Yumi said

"Take...me down? ", Ulrich said sarcastically, "HA, that's funny because last time I checked you were the one begging me for a rematch. " Ulrich said.

"Well I did and I can can do it again with or without you being controlled by Xana." Yumi said getting in Ulrich face

"I highly doubt that." Ulrich said getting in Yumi's face

"Oh boy, there they go again. " Odd said slowly pulling their trays towards himself.

"Well that's gonna have to wait.", Jeremy said looking at his phone.

Yumi and Ulrich glanced up from their little feud, and glanced at Jeremy standing up and Odd who was finishing up the last of their food. Odd looked up with a mouth full of food shrugging his shoulders.

"Xana is attacking another tower." Jeremy said in a serious tone.

That was the only thing that needed to be said for everybody to move out and into action heading towards the factory.

"Everybody in the scanners." Jeremy said hopping the the chair to the super computer.

* * *

><p>Everybody was scanned and virtualized into Lyoko. They looked around the frozen tundra, hoping to hear Roman's battle cry from some part of the ice terrain.<p>

"Here's your rides.", Jeremy said the the vehicles appeared,"The tower is southwest from your location." He said.

"Thanks Einstein, but where's the man of the hour?" Odd said flipping on the overboard.

"He's bound to be here somewhere. " Ulrich said climbing on his bike

"Let's move to the tower mostly likely "Sir Roman" will be there." Yumi side hopping on the Overwing with Aelita behind her.

After a short drive the warriors came up to the guarded towel with William and his black Manta circling the perimeter, two Carbs blocking the entrance, Rochesters and Tarantulas surrounding the Carbs and the tower like an outer layer.

"Wow, How are we gonna get pass that?" Odd asked

"There's way to many of them." Yumi said staring at their formation.

"Do you think he's gonna show up to face against all this?" Ulrich said looking at Aelita.

"Yes, I have faith in him.", Aelita said looking at Ulrich, "Do you?" She asked.

Their was a short pause between the two before Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I have faith in the warrior, but where is he?" Ulrich asked before the land started to rapidly shaking back and forward as if an earthquake was happening.

"HAHAHA YES!", Roman yelled with excitement, "RISE MY FRIEND..RISE!" he yelled as the Kolossus roused from the frozen waist land like a flower blooming in the spring with Roman standing on it's shoulder laughing.

"Wow" Yumi said staring at the Kolossus walked towards the tower kicking away all of Xana controlled creatures.

Odd stared at the power Roman had over the Kolossus. Ulrich smiled regretting ever doubting Roman. Aelita started running for the tower, while Roman jumped off the Kolossus and landed on William's black Manta.

"You thought a little extra security could keep us away?" Roman said kicking William off the Manta and stabbing it before it could throw him off.

The Kolossus roared catching William in its hand, William struggled to escape so he tried the next best thing controlling the mighty beast.

"Hey Roman! " Ulrich yelled out.

Roman glanced down at the Lyoko warriors and quickly made his way down the great giant.

"Hello my friend. " Roman said hugging Ulrich

"What's with the big guy?" Ulrich asked breaking the hug and pointing at the Kolossus punting the Carbs like an NFL football player.

"The Great Glory that's the name I'd given him." Roman said.

"Great Glory is right.", Yumi said,"This guy is amazing. " she said.

The Kolossus roared and slowly turned around from the Xana's possessed creatures, that were leaving and started knocking over the tower. Roman quickly ran over climbing up the beast to see what's wrong.

"CODE X!"Aelita yelled flying with her angel wings around everybody.

"No no this can't be." Roman said finally making his way to the Kolossus' eyes staring at the tower with Xana's symbol in them.

William laughed riding his black Manta watching the creature push the tower jumped off the Kolossus' shoulder kicking William to the frozen surface. The Great Glory stumbled back and forward unsure of Its movements and action, it roared with confusion and stumbled backwards into the digital sea.

"Noooo!" Roman yelled watching his best friend fall into the sea

Aelita quickly made her way into the tower, while Roman pulled out his sword attacking William as if he was attacking Xana full of rage and anger.

"Tower deactivated. " Aelita said while Roman kicked William into the digital sea

"Return to the past now." Jeremy order.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if William is ok?" Yumi asked.<p>

"William...what about Roman?" Ulrich asked laying his head on the lunch table

"I don't know last time I saw him, he was throwing William off a cliff." Odd said recreating the event with chips

"I just hope I managed to return to the past before both of them got hurt." Jeremy said looking at Aelita fiddling with her food.

"Aelita...", Ulrich said snapping her out of her daydreaming," Are you ok?" He asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine I'm just not that hungry. " Aelita replied sliding her tray to Odd and leaving the lunchroom all together.

"I'm going to go check on her." Jeremy said following up behind Aelita.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aelita wait!", Jeremy yelled trying to catch up,"Aelita Wait." He yelled finally getting her to stop<p>

"Sorry I'm not use to losing people I care about." Aelita said sadly

"Do you think he's gone?" Jeremy asked

"I'm not sure and I don't know if I want to know." Aelita said

"Why not?" Jeremy asked

"You seen him out there it was like he was a totally different person. " Aelita answered

"He's just doing what he was created to do." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Aelita said leaning on him

"We should see if his ok." Jeremy said putting his arm around her.

"Maybe tomorrow. " She said kissing his cheek causing him to blush.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month and nobody haven't seen nor heard from Roman since the fall of the Great Glory. Ulrich is slowly starting to believe that Roman is devirtualized for good, but Aelita is desperately trying to keep hope in the warrior alive. Meanwhile, every time Yumi and Odd get sent into Lyoko, Yumi always try to look for a sign from William with no luck. Xana hasn't been attacking lately for reasons unknown, maybe Roman was the only one keeping Xana from controlling everything and without Roman there's nothing stopping him it's the end for Lyoko. So, Jeremy decided to shut down the Super computer for good, but hesitated when he heard a familiar voice coming from the elevator.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Aelita asked<p>

"It's been over a month since Xana's last attack and I think it's time." Jeremy said glancing at the control panel.

"Time..time for what?" Aelita asked walking up to Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed lightly looking away from Aelita gently pushing keys on the keyboard.

"No..no." Aelita protested walking over to the super computer's chair.

"But it's been a month." Jeremy started

"I don't care, I know they're out there somewhere."

"But we haven't seen or heard from either one of them; William, Roman not even your father."

"That doesn't matter, they're out there and I know it." , Aelita said typing up the locations Roman would be hiding at, "I can feel it."

"How can you be so sure?" Jeremy asked

Aelita looked up from the keyboard and the flashback began; when Aelita went to bed the night before she had a dream about Roman.

* * *

><p><em>"Aelita..Aelita." Roman restlessly said walking up to her and falling in her arms.<em>

_"Roman, what happened?" Aelita said taking off his helmet. _

_Roman looked up at her with his dark brown hair, eyes and light tanned skin smiling lightly. _

_"I found them your Highness.", Roman said in a twenty-first century assent, "The trip was restless and very long, but I found them." Roman happily said._

_"Found who?" Aelita asked glancing from Roman to some familiar faces._

_"Hey princess." Franz Hooper said fixing up his glasses on his face smiling lightly_

_"D-d-daddy? " Aelita asked with tears forming in her eyes._

_"Hey, what about me?" William said waving his hands in the air._

_"William! " Aelita happily yelled smiling from ear to ear glancing down at Roman resting his head on her lap._

_Roman smiled lightly,"It's alright, I'll be fine here." Roman said_

_"You sure?" Aelita asked stroking his cheek comforting the weaken knight_

_"I'm sure my queen, go reunite with those you missed the most." Roman said._

_Aelita had taking off her jacket, folded it up, and put it under Roman's head before getting up to run towards her dad and William. A moment after seeing how happy Aelita was with her family, Roman stood up and stared at them smiling lightly as his hands and legs slowly turned into digital matter floating all around them._

_"I'm proud to have served my queen.", Roman said as the last of his body materialize," ALL HAIL QUEEN AELITA! " He proudly said before materializing into the digital sea._

_Aelita turned around to see only Roman's weapons, his helmet, and her jacket. Although she was sad to lose Roman gaining her beloved father and William was the last true act of an honorable, and noble night. William, Aelita, and her dad finally left the digital world of Lyoko holding Roman's helmet in their hands and keeping him in their hearts._

* * *

><p>"I just know." Aelita said looking at Jeremy.<p>

"That's not enough to prove that if they are still out their" Jeremy said folding his arms.

"Did you even stop to ask what everybody else think about all of this?", Aelita asked,"After all we are a team." She added

"Fine, I'll get everybody's input. "Jeremy said walking into the elevator.

"As soon as the elevator doors closed, Aelita focused on the computer searching high and low for any sign of anybody at this point.

"Guys I know you're there, but you have to help me.", Aelita mumbled to herself, "Give me some sort of sign." She pleaded quietly.

"Aelita." A cracking male voice said.

"Who is this?" She asked a little surprised existing files to find a page with Roman's face on it

Roman smiled, happy to see the queen's face.

"Is anyone else with you?" Aelita asked

"Yes your majesty, a Sir William by my side as we speak." Roman said

"Hey Aelita, How am I supposed to get out of here?" William asked In the background

"And my dad?" Aelita asked hopefully

"No sign of the Creator, but give us a few more days and I'll find him I promise. " Roman said

"Whatever dude, just let me out." William said.

"I would, but Jeremy locked up the scanners." Aelita said

"Why did he go and do a dumb thing like that?" William asked

"He believed that it was pointless for us to go back without Roman and since you were possessed by Xana; our chances of winning a fight are slim to none. " Aelita explained

"Wow, Einstein really fell off, anyway how's Yumi?" William asked

"She's seen better days lately." Aelita answered.

"We're here.", Ulrich said,"So what's this big thing going on that Jeremy won't tell us about? " he asked.

Aelita quickly put the computer on mute and covered up the web page.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked

"Yeah, Einstein spill the goods." Odd said

"Well I think we should shut down the super computer." Jeremy said.

Everybody stared at Jeremy speechless and in shock at what he just said.

"Umm...did I just hear that Jeremy, Einstein, wants to shut down the super computer? " Odd asked

Yumi and Ulrich slowly nodded answering him,"Good because I thought I was the only one." Odd said

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"It's been a month since Xana's last attack and if he does attack some time soon the odds against us will be greater than ever." Jeremy said

"But what about William and Roman?" Yumi asked

"Their not coming back, let's face it their gone." Jeremy said sadly

"HEY, WE'RE OVER HERE!" Both yelled getting everybody's attention.

"William!" Yumi happily said rushing over to the computer.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" William said

"Yumi light blushed,"I'm much better now." She answered nervously

"Good." He said smiling

"Ulrich!" Roman yelled in the background which caused him to race to the computer.

"Roman, I thought you were done for." Ulrich said

"You can never put a good Lyoko warrior down." Roman said happily

"Well we're glade you guys are back." Odd said

"Yeah, now you can get virtualized into the real world." Yumi said

"Not yet.", Roman said,"I have to keep a promise."

"And that would be?" Jeremy asked

"To find the Creator." He answered

"The Creator?" Everybody asked

"My father." Aelita answered


	8. Chapter 8

So the search for The Creator (I.e. Franz Hooper) began, Roman and William traveled all through Lyoko day and night to him without any luck. Until one day they came across the first ever dark black tower, near the digital sea William named the sketchy, dark, dangerous terrain The Swamp, because not only the location it looked similar to a swamp in the real world. After telling everybody about it, they wanted to help take down this dark tower because deactivating this tower could mean the deactivation of Xana and a new start for Lyoko.

* * *

><p>"So, what happens at the tower?" Jeremy asked.<p>

"Possessed creatures leave out the tower everyday, but the main one that come out is a Megatank." Roman answered.

"How's William holding up in there?"

"Take a look for yourself." Roman answered

William was running a little obstacle course; the first event was a rock wall, after that target practiced with one of Roman's weapons, and a mile run to the finish line.

"Time.", Roman said," five minutes and thirty-six seconds." He said looking at a timer

William gasped for air leaning on his knees,"I beat...my time...yay." he said before passing out.

"He's been running that obstacle course like that for two days." Roman said

"Wow, he's nuts." Jeremy said

""He's dedicated if this is Xana's tower and deactivating it will end Xana's rain, then will all have to be at our strongest to take him down." Roman said

"Well said my friend, well said." Jeremy said

"Maybe you and everybody else should get some training done." Roman suggested

"Yeah, maybe your right." Jeremy said

"Alright, we've got to go." Roman said helping up William

"Talk to you guys later." Jeremy said before logging off.

* * *

><p>"Where's Einstein? " Odd asked<p>

"He's been talking to Roman and William all day." Yumi said

"He's been locked up in the factory for three days now." Ulrich added

"He's gonna get kicked out if he continues to miss class, I'm gonna go check on him." Aelita said

"I'm coming too" Yumi said

"Well it is Saturday, so I'm coming too." Ulrich said

"You guys go up ahead, I have to walk Kiwi." Odd said putting Kiwi's leash on his collar.

Everybody made their way to the factory and saw codes, sketches of new weapons, rides and outfits, and a tried Jeremy passed out on the keyboard.

"This place is a mess." Yumi said picking up some of the papers.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ulrich said helping out

"He's planning on virtualization everybody into the real world." Aelita said staring at the screen

"I thought that was a one time thing." Odd said entering with Kiwi.

"I thought so too, but he's trying." She said hitting a few keys reviving that William and Roman are already for devirtualization.

"I'm not done with it.", Jeremy mumbled waking up,"I'm trying to devitalize your dad too." He said in a tired tone with a light smile

Aelita looked at Jeremy gently kissing his lips and holding him to her.

"Ummm, should we leave?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, should we disappear too?" William asked.

Aelita instantly blushed,"How long were you guys watching? " she asked leaning up from from Jeremy.

"Long enough for us to know that we could come to the real world." William said.

"So have you guys mapped out a plan?" Aelita said

"Well the tower is full of creatures, mostly likely ones I left behind after my code dissolved in the return to the past program. I was never supposed to be outside while that program ran that's why I haven't been around all last month." Roman explain

"What about William? " Yumi asked

"Jeremy return to the past just before I touched the sea and since Roman was outside the system had to reboot all he had to do was find me." William explain

"Anything else we need to know?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy has been working on upgrades all week for everybody." William said.

"And everyday around this time, they bring out something from the tower, its heavily guarded and doesn't stay long." Roman said

"Do you think it's my father?" Aelita asked hopefully

"It seems so." Roman said before four Megatanks rolled out with someone walking in chains came in the middle.

"Is this what happened to the lands that I created, the fall of a kingdom with so much promise and potential.", The man questioned,"How does this saddens me." The man said turning around.

Aelita zoomed in on the man in the chains and stared in disbelief.

"Dad." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"We'll attack whenever you guys are ready, until than we're gonna stake out here." Roman said

* * *

><p><em>Is this it the final battle between good vs evil? Will Xana fall or Dr. Hopper will continue to live in chains? Will William return home, and will Roman live in reality or will Aelita's dream come true?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is a shock, Code: Human Nature is the most viewed story I have ever typed the final chapters are on the way while I'm taking a short break or I get my phone turned back on until than please review. What do you think about how I presented the characters? How do you feel about Roman? Should I make a squeal while it's still fresh on my mind? LET ME KNOW THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

later on that day, everybody went their separated ways; Aelita and Jeremy went to spend the day together, Odd had to take Kiwi to the vent, Ulrich and Yumi signed up for a Pencak Silat competition even Roman and William tried to relax but it didn't last...it never does with Xana roaming around Lyoko

* * *

><p>"So, Roman what's your story?" William asked sitting down<p>

"Well, I guess I should tell someone my story or at least the parts I can remember. " Roman said stabbing his spear and sword into the ground warping his shield around the spear.

"Were you ever apart of the real world?" William asked

"Yeah, but I wasn't Roman than." He said sitting down

"Than who were you?" William asked

"I don't remember, I only remember running away from something or someone on a winter day. I stopped to catch my breath, when these wolves came after me. I tripped on a broken tree branch and was burred under a layer of snow. The last thing I heard before I fell on unconscious was a little girl yell for her dad" Roman said

"What happened next?" William asked

"I woke up in a warm bed beside a fireplace with cast warped around my leg and arm. I felt paralyzed but than again I didn't wanna move regardless reason why is because I felt safe. Their was this guy standing in front of the couch watching over me and a little girl standing behind him." Roman explained

"Aelita and her dad?" William asked

Roman nodded, " I stayed with them for a year, Dr. Hooper told me all about Lyoko and the creatures here. I was interested in the armor, and weapons that he made for a program he was designing. "He said

"But that program is you..right?" William asked

"Well yes and no." Roman said

William looked confused for a moment trying to put some of the pieces together.

"Don't stress yourself I'll explain." Roman said," After that year, I felt something bad was gonna happen so I ran away again. I lived in the woods for awhile and got connected with nature, but one day I saw this line up of black cars all with the license plate C.I.A. I managed to warn them before the C.I.A could get to them. We all went to Lyoko together, but I soon as I landed I fell into the digital sea...after that I don't really know what happened, I had woken up in the armor, and I instantly had a connection with the creatures here." Roman said

"So, you're saving him because he saved you." William said

"I guess so." Roman said,'Did you hear that?" he asked quickly getting up from the ground.

William followed up behind him watching Kankrelats leave the tower with Xana's symbol appearing on them in bold, with a magatank rolling out behind them

"We should follow them before he actives the tower." William said leading the way

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in reality...<p>

"That tournament was soooo fixed." Yumi said

"Are you mad that I won?" Ulrich said holding up the first place trophy

"I'm mad that Sissi was a judge, and we were tied." Yumi argued

"Riiiiiight of course that's why I won, it's not because I'm better than you." Ulrich sarcastically said

"It's the truth, and besides you know Sissi wants you." Yumi said

"Yeah..but I don't want her." Ulrich said sitting down under a tree

"Well..who do you want?" Yumi asked

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Ulrich said staring at Yumi

Yumi looked at Ulrich with a light blush and smiled. Ulrich smiled back and put his arm over Yumi's shoulders. Yumi leaned her on Ulrich's chest relaxing peacefully until Kiwi ran in between the two.

"Kiwi, get back here!" Odd said running up behind him.

"Odd what's going on?" Ulrich asked

"I gotta take Kiwi to the vent, but he doesn't wanna go." Odd replied chasing a barking Kiwi in a circle.

"Not from my point of view.' Yumi jokingly said running after Kiwi.

Ulrich laughed following up behind her. Odd finally stopped running stumbling on his feet and his head still spinning in a circle until he fell out. Ulrich and Yumi helped him to his feet while Kiwi headed towards the forest.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day." Ulrich said carrying Odd over his shoulder

"Let's just hope it's going better for Jeremy and Aelita." Yumi said following Kiwi

* * *

><p>"Wow, today has been incredible!" Aelita started "First the private tour at the Museum of natural History, next an amazing laser light show about the galaxy, and the technology expo all in one day!" Aelita happily yelled.<p>

"And it's not over yet, come on." Jeremy said holding Aelita's hand.

"But it's late and we haven't checked on Roman, William, nor Lyoko the whole day." Aelita protested

"What about your surprise? " Jeremy asked

"Surprise...what surprise? " Aelita asked

Jeremy smiled and led Aelita to the forest to her childhood home.

"What are we doing here?" Aelita asked

"Notice anything different? " Jeremy asked standing in front of the broken down abandoned house.

"No not really. " Aelita answered

"I guess I should have done more work on the outside." Jeremy said staring at the outside rubbing the back his head

Aelita grabbed his hand and walked inside everything was returned back to its former glory. Old pictures were refreshed and renewed, old furniture was replaced, and even some of the sketches were recreated. Aelita stared speechless at noticing that every room in the house was returned back into its original state.

"And you did all of this?" Aelita asked

"Not by myself, I had a little help from everybody even Roman managed to recreate the sketches." Jeremy said

Aelita kissed Jeremy deeply warping her arms aroud his shoulders and laying her forehead on his breaking the kiss. Jeremy picked Aelita bridal style and carried her to the master bedroom, where a dinner table for two was set up.

"You did all of this for me?" Aelita asked

"Yes I wanted to do something special since its been five years since you settled into the real world." Jeremy answered sitting Aelita down in her chair.

Aelita blushed as she scooted her chair to the table,"_Has it really been that long?" _Aelita thought to herself.

"Cheers." Jeremy said holding up a glass of sparkling cider

"Cheers." Aelita smiled for a second before looking away.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked

"No for once everything is perfect." Aelita said

"Good." Jeremy said smiling justed before the alarm on his computer went off.

Jeremy instantly jumped up and pulled out his laptop.

"What the matter?" Aelita asked looking over his shoulder

"Xana is attacking a tower." Jeremy said.

"Where?" Aelita asked calling Yumi and Odd.

"The Swamp." Jeremy said looking up at her

* * *

><p><strong>Damn that toke me forever. What can I say writers block is a bitch anyway please like comment and follow <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Aelita instantly called everybody and made her way outside with Jeremy following behind her.

"They are not answering. " Aelita said

"What in the world they could be doing? " Jeremy asked pulling the top off the sewer until Kiwi came running pass them.

"GET BACK HERE!' Ulrich yelled still carrying an exhausted Odd over his shoulders.

"Guys over here!" Jeremy said waving at them while Aelita headed towards the factory.

Yumi and Ulrich ran over to Jeremy, while Kiwi got away heading towards Aelita's childhood home.

"Hey Jeremy what's wrong?" Yumi asked

"If you guys had picked up the phone you'd know that Xana is attacking a tower.' Jeremy answered before climbing down the ladder.

"What's eating him?" Odd asked resting on Ulrich's back.

"I don't know...wait how long have you been up?" Ulrich asked.

"Well...how long have you been carrying me again?" Odd asked jokingly before Ulrich dropped him and started making his way to the factory

Yumi followed up behind Ulrich after helping Odd up to his feet, who was still rubbing his back from the impact of the fall.

"Roman, how are you guys holding up?" Aelita asked

"We're holding up pretty well but we are gonna need reinforcements to deactivate this tower." Roman said

"We're on our way just hold on a little longer." Aelita said before heading to the elevator

"Will do your majesty. " Roman said before disappearing out of view

"Roman are you still there?" Jeremy asked.

"He caught up with some Creepers, Kankrelats, and three Megatanks at the moment." William answered holding his side.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked

"I've been better, but I'll live." William replied shaking the shaky feeling off

"I'll be there to recuse you soon." Yumi said before getting in the elevator

Ulrich folded his arms and leaded against the walls of the elevator.

"Are you alright? " Yumi asked

"Peachy." Ulrich replied in an almost hostile tone

Yumi looked at Ulrich a little shocked and hurt by how shut down he seem to have gotten, but she just decided to put her feelings to the side...for now atleast. Everybody made it to the scanners and Jeremy virtualized them into Lyoko unaware of the dangers a head of them.

* * *

><p>The Swamp was Xana's version of the forest terrain expected it was darker, more gloomy, and surround by gray fog despite the sun being perfectly centered in the sky.<p>

"Here are you vichles; overbike overwing and overbroad. "Jeremy said.

"Hey Einstein, where are the upgrades?" Odd asked.

"Climb on and see for yourself. " Jeremy said relaxing his arms behind his head.

Odd stared at the overbroad a little unsure of himself, so was Yumi and Aelita staring at the overwing. Ulrich on the other hand, quickly got on the overbike and raced to the battle field. When he got there he couldn't believe what he saw Blocks stacked one on top of the other grading every entrance of the tower from top to bottom, three magatanks rolled around the area, and a small army of Karnatakas and Creepers were firing at tree.

"Umm Jeremy we have a HUGE problem. " Ulrich said

"I see Xana is declaring war, I guess it's time to retaliate. " Jeremy said

"Retaliate? ' Ulrich thought out loud.

"Yes", Jeremy said pushing a few keys,"Retaliate. " He said pushing enter

A few seconds later, a hive of Hornets flew over Ulrich's followed by ten Tarantulas marched by his side, and a few Cudes. Their design was no different from Xana's version expect a small symbol of Lyoko printed on their heads .

"You might wanna get off your bike. " Jeremy said

"Ummm ok." Ulrich said getting off his overbike

Jeremy pushed a few more keys and Ulrich's bike transformed; the tier moved from the middle to the back of the bike, while the bottom slowly started to float off the surface, and a small garble gun was on the front the main design of the bike stayed the same.

"I introduced to you the Hover Bike. " Jeremy said

Ulrich hopped on and got a feel for the controls they were no different from the original design. He was amazed at how a few changes can make a huge difference, meanwhile the creatures Jeremy created was getting Xana's Karnatakas and Creepers attention away from the tree. Roman crawled out from the tree carrying William over his shoulders both of them were injured and needed help. William looked like he was on conscious and half of Roman's armor was destroyed, his shield was missing and his spear was broken in half.

"Are you guys alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm fine but William got hit by the Megatank." Roman answered

"What I do to help?" Ulrich asked

"Get him out of here and make sure he's safe." Roman sai

"What about you?" Ulrich asked sitting William on his bike

"I'll be fine besides I made a promise that I intend on keeping. " Roman staring at the tower

"Alright, I'll take him back to your hideout but save me some Kankrelats. " Ulrich said with a smile before heading out.

Roman smiled before taking the ranks of the Lyoko creatures Jeremy created.

"ATTACK!" He yelled rising his sword in the air charging into battle.

* * *

><p><em>"Great Roman gets all the gorly while I'm suck with him" <em>Ulrich thought to himself glancing over at William, who was moaning and groaning trying to wake up from his dilemma.

Ulrich had taken a longer route to avoid Yumi ( the only person who would worry), Aelita ( the second person who wouldn't care at the moment, and than their's Odd ( the main one who would die laughing at the entire situation).

"Whe-where am I?" William asked rubbing his forehead

The cave was empty expected for a few of Roman's loyal creatures. William tried to sit up but a Tarantula kept himdown, eventually William stopped fighting and laid there over hearing Ulrich outside the room.

"Why can't I tell her how I feel?" Ulrich questioned himself pacing back and forward.

_"Is he talking about Yumi?" _William thought to himself

Ulrich walked in and William instantly acted like he was sleep.

"Maybe I don't deserve her." Ulrich sighed glancing over at William

William peeked an eye open looking at Ulrich leaning on the wall.

"Well to be honest I never really trusted you, but Yumi did and that's the only reason I let you in.", Ulrich started," But despite that you tried to do good; I shouldn't have been so stubborn and jealous, I just couldn't help that." Ulrich sighed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's her choice of who she wants to be with, and if Yumi choose you than I just hope you could make her happy." Ulrich said getting up and walking out.

As soon as the coast was clear William lean up with a confused look on his face.

_"what is he talking about , doesn't he know me and Yumi are just friends? " _William questioned himself


	11. Chapter 11

Ulrich quickly made his way back to the battle field and it looked like Xana was winning. Odd was devirtualized , Roman was hanging off the side of the digital sea, and Yumi was guarding Aelita from a small battalion closing in on them. Ulrich drove the Hover bike into the small battalion knocking over have the soldiers into the digital sea, the bike's grappling gun was activated before it fell into the digital sea. Roman quickly hop on as it reeled itself, him and back on the surface.

"Are you guys alright? " Ulrich asked getting up and dusting himself off

"Yeah, we're fine." Aelita answered

"Good." Ulrich said glancing over at Yumi,"I'm glade you're safe too"

Yumi blushed lightly," Watch out!" Yumi yelled pushing Ulrich out the way

Aelita dodged the attack and destroyed one of the five Kankrelats that was left. Two of the Kankrelats started to power up for another attack until Roman rode in slicing them and the remaining three in half.

"Thanks for the save." Ulrich said getting up

"It was nothing. " Yumi said dusting herself off.

Roman managed to knock down two megatanks and gain control over one. When Aelita tried to enter the tower something was keeping her out.

"Jeremy the tower is lock, I can't get inside." Aelita said

"A lock tower?" Jeremy through out loud

"You think you can break the lock?" Ulrich asked

"I can try, but it'll take some time." Jeremy said typing as fast as he can

"We don't have time for that, we have to-..." Roman started before freezing up

_"Aiden help me please son help me", A man said with his arms in chains and his head down,"HELP ME!" He cried out with tears in his eyes as if he was staring directly at Roman_

"Roman, are you alright?" Aelita asked rubbing his back.

"Huh yeah, I'm fine I just though I saw something." Roman answered staring at the tower.

"Is everything ok in there?" Jeremy asked

"Yes everything is fine." Aelita answered

Jeremy leaned back in his chair releasing a sign of relief, while Odd was staring over Jeremy's shoulder

"So, what now?", Yumi asked,"If Aelita can't get into the tower how are we going to end this?"

"She can't get into the tower, because the tower was never design for her." Roman said

"Than who was it design for?" Ulrich said

Roman quickly ran inside without looking back, no warning and no final words, leaving his precious weapons behind even his helmet, if it was a pandering gift. Aelita tried to run after him, but it was to late after Roman got in the tower locked itself leaving everybody behind to wait on the outside.

* * *

><p>Inside the tower digital codes surrounded him as floor beneath his feet spun in a circle. Their was a keypad in front of him asking for identification. Roman gently rubbed his fingertips together nervously and placed his hand on the pad. After a few seconds the keypad identified him as Roman and asked him for a code. Roman typed in Lyoko, the ground stopped spinning and a doorway to the Carthage sector appeared.<p>

_"Alright Roman let's do this."_ He mumbled quietly to himself as he headed towards the entice.

Roman searched high and low for The Creator even running into a few Creepers on the way. Most of them were just nesting in the corners while the other were possessed and kept walking in a weird formation like they were guarding something. Roman quickly and quietly followed a few of them until it led him to a cliff.

_"How am I suppose to jump to the other side with this heavy armor on?" _Roman asked

After a moment or two, Roman slapped himself on the forehead realizing the answer was within the question. Roman broke down the armor removing the chest plate, medal shoes, and the lower leg plates. He backed up and raced to the end before jumping off. Hanging on the other side Roman glanced down at the endless fall.

_"That's a long way down."_He said in a twentieth century ascent, pulling himself up to the other side

As Roman continued, he had taken note of how the location was always changing and always moving like him. Eventually he came across this power blue sphere spinning in a circle.

_" I guess I can use this to contact the others."_He said taking off his gloves and throwing them in the blue sphere

He crouched down staring at the gloves as they turned into digital matter and the light blue sphere change from blue to a ghostly white spinning twice as fast as it originally started.

"AIDEN! " A male voice echoed through out the sector

Roman instantly got up and ran to the source of the call until the echo faded away. Roman stopped and stared and a 2-way path dropping to his knees feeling exhausted and weak.

_"I don't know if i can keep this up." _He thought to himself

"Of course you can." A little boy said

Roman looked up at the nine year old little boy staring at him with his light brown eyes and dark brown

"We made a promise, we gave her our word, Roman" He said

"You're right, Aiden now let's go save dad." Roman said getting up and racing to the right side of the path


	12. Chapter 12

"The tower is still lock." Aelita said

"And Roman is in there without back up." Ulrich said slicing at the entrance

"Hey, look at that."Yumi said pointing at the tower change colors from red to white

"He did it." Jeremy said a little surprised

Everybody backed up from the entrance and stared at the light white color hover over the once evil tower.

"I'm launching the return to the pass program.' Jeremy said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Wait no not yet!" Ulrich said

'What's the matter?" Yumi asked

"We have to go get William and we don't have a clue on how this will effect Roman." Ulrich said

"Yeah, didn't Roman say he shouldn't be outside while that program ran?" Yumi said

"I think it's alright because he is somewhere safe." Jeremy said

"And that would be..?" Aelita asked.

"He's in the Carthage sector." Jeremy said

"How do you know?" Yumi questioned

"A little digital birdy told me." He answered looking at a picture of Roman's gloves

"Ok, than let's go." Ulrich started

"No, you guys have stayed here long enough people might get specious." Jeremy said.

"Do you really think it's safe?" Aelita asked

"I believe so, somebody needs to get William while I devirtualized Aelita. " Jeremy said typing up the program..

"I'll go get him." Ulrich said getting on his hoverbike.

"Be careful Ulrich. " Yumi said before getting devirtualized after Aelita

"Thanks." Ulrich said before riding off into the hideout

* * *

><p>"I have to get out of here." William mumbled to himself as he started to crawl out of bed.<p>

As William continued to move to the door, the pain in his side grew more and more. When he finally made it to the exist he froze leaning against wall gasping for air. A Tarantula walked over beside William and keeled down.

"Are you going to help me out of here?" William asked.

The Tarantula lightly nodded, and William climbed on. The Tarantula started walking out with William blinking lightly with Xana's symbol slowly forming on it's head.

A moment later...

"Yo, William I'm here to get you!" Ulrich yelled as his voice echoed through out the cave

After a few minutes, Ulrich looked all over the cave for any clues of where William could be until he came across a light blood trail leading outside. A Hornet flew over and landed on Ulrich's shoulder buzzing lightly as if it was trying to tell him something.

"Do you know where William is at?" Ulrich asked

The Hornet buzzed a little louder as if it was replying.

"Can you help me find him?" Ulrich asked.

The Hornet flew off Ulrich's shoulder and landed on the handlebars of his bike. Ulrich smiled lightly and hop on his bike letting the Hornet lead the way.

"Ulrich what's the hold up?" Jeremy asked

"William wasn't there he must have wondered off." Ulrich said

Jeremy sighed taking off his glasses and trying to keep claim.

"Ok ok ok, I'll try to track him for you. " Jeremy said putting on his glasses and typing on the key bored

"No need a Hornet is actually leading me to him" Ulrich said

"Excuse me?" Jeremy said

"Yeah, a Hornet I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't here." Ulrich said

"Are you sure you don't want me to track him, remember the creatures here can always get possessed at any giving moment." Jeremy said

The Hornet flew around in a playful like motion, lightly bouncing around, and spinning in circles like a little child without a care or worry in the world.

"Yeah, Jeremy I'm sure." Ulrich said smiling following the Hornet.

Meanwhile on the other side of Lyoko...

"Thanks for the ride." William mumbled

The Tarantula kept walking silently towards another tower while William dozed off on its' back. A few minutes later, Ulrich finally caught up to the mysterious tower once again.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked the Hornet

The Hornet flew inside and came back out with three more Hornets and William. The Tarantula came out with Xana's symbol on it growling with hatred as it sat down and had taken aim at the Hornets shooting them down one by one. Just before William was about to slam into the ground, Ulrich had rode up and caught him while shooting his grappling hook at the Tarantula. The grappling hook hit the Tarantula directly at the mark and the Tarantula had exploded as Ulrich rode off.

"Jeremy now would be a great time to launch that program!" Ulrich yelled glancing back at the tower as Blocks and kankrelats started marching out.

Jeremy quickly typed up the program,'Return to the pass now." He commanded as time went backwards

* * *

><p>"William...William?" Yumi said calmly<p>

William moaned and groaned barely waking up from his sleep,"Wh-...huh?" he sighed finally opening his eyes looking at Yumi in front of him, Ulrich leaning against the wall, Odd sitting on the edge of the couch, Jeremy sitting in a chair pulled up near his side, and Aelita coming from the back with a tray of food and cups of water.

"Where am I?" William asked trying to sit up groaning lightly in pain holding his side.

"You should stay down." Yumi said laying him back down

"You're at Aelita's house." Odd answered taking a glass of water and a hand full of chips from the tray.

"How did I get here?" He asked

"Ulrich brought you here." Yumi said glancing over at him

"And it wasn't a walk in the park either, you can believe that." Ulrich added lightly smiling.

"I guess I owe you?" William asked

"Oh most definitely, Dunbar." Ulrich answered

"Yes sir Couch Morales." William said

Everybody laughed and joked around for hours, without worries without troubles, the team was finally back together.

"It's good to have you back." Odd said

"It's great to be back." William replied.

"So, did you learn anything about Aiden?" Aelita asked

"Aiden...so, that's who he was before he fell in the digital sea." William said


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what did you learn?" Ulrich asked

"Aiden is part of a program by the name of Roman." ,William started," Aiden was a human living in reality before he ran away from his home." William said

"Why'd he run away." Yumi asked

"He couldn't remember why, he said he could have been running away from something or someone." William answered

Everybody glanced at each other before looking back at William.

"He said it was a cold winter's day when he ran, when he stopped to catch his breath these wolves came after him." William said

"Wolves?", Aelita quietly mumbled to herself,_"Could have those been the same wolves that came after me?" _Aelita thought to herself

"After tripping over a broken tree branch, he fell on unconscious and was almost buried alive.", William said glancing over at Aelita, "The last thing he heard was a little girl yell for her dad."

And just like that, every memory of Aiden came back to Aelita's mind from the first time she ever saw him to the last time he was around. From the time he wasn't even able to stand up by himself all the way to the time he fought off a wolf to protect her. Aiden was like no he is her brother despite being blood related despite being lost somehow he always managed to find his way home.

"I'll be right back." Aelita said before walking to the back.

"So, what happened next?" Odd said mindlessly eating the chips

"Well...you should ask Aelita that question because he stayed with her and her dad for a year before leaving again." William said before taking a sip of water and getting comfortable

"Really?" Everybody asked.

William nodded, "Yup, He said a bad feeling that something was gonna go wrong so he left and got connected with nature. " William said

"Well...did something bad happened? " Ulrich asked.

William stared at him with a blank expressing as if the word "Seriously" was about to grow out of his forehead

"Oh right." Ulrich said rubbing the back of his head

"Where did Einstein go?" William asked.

Everybody looked up from William and realized that Jeremy was gone.

* * *

><p>"Aelita...Aelita? " Jeremy called out while he walked down to the basement<p>

"I'm in here." Aelita replied looking at some old photos.

Jeremy walked down the stairs dusting spider webs out of his face. Aelita walked over and guided him through the maze of webs and thick layers of dust.

"What are you doing down here?" Jeremy asked

"You'll see." Aelita answered pushing open a secret door.

"Whose room is this?" Jeremy asked looking around.

The room was covered in dark blue paint with red stripes across the top. Posters of cartoon characters and pro wrestlers hanged from the walls, a few toys were laying on the floor and desk near the TV, and a few clothes were laying around. A game system was on the floor beside the controllers and game boxes.

"It's it obvious by now...it's Aiden's room." Aelita said sitting on the bed.

Jeremy fiddled around with some of the toys and placed some of the clothes back on the counter, "Why is his room down here?" He asked

"He said he liked the isolation but I think it was something else." Aelita said.

"Like what?" Jeremy asked before accidentally knocking over a box.

Jeremy leaned down and started picking up everything up from the floor. Aelita walked over and helped out only to find a red notebook tied down titled Aiden's Aid on the cover in golden letters. The couple came back up front and laid the notebook on the table surrounding it contemplating whether or not to read it.  
><span>

"Should we read it?" Ulrich asked

"Well, I don't know." Odd said glancing over at Yumi

"Hey don't look at me for the answer, I didn't find it." Yumi replied glancing over at Jeremy

"Well..Aelita?", Jeremy started, "You are the closest to him." He said pushing his glasses on his face

Aelita walked over to William who was still trying to see what was going on, and showed him the journal.

"Do you honestly think he would want us to read it? " Aelita asked

William thought about it for a second,"Yes, I do believe he'd want you to read it. I mean he left it here for a reason...right." William said

Aelita nodded before cutting on the knotted strings that covered the notebook. When she opened the notebook up to the first page it simply said to my true family

* * *

><p><em>December 14, 2001<em>

_It's almost my birthday again and I can tell by the way he is drinking now this is gonna be the worse one yet. I don't know why he gets so mad at me on my birthday. Maybe it has something to do with my mom. I never met my mother. My grandmother used to tell me about how pretty she looked and how nice she was before she passed away giving birth to me. When I would tell people about his abuse, they don't believe me. He'd always end his beastly attacks the same way. He'd kick me in my stomach until I cough up blood and I can barely breathe. After that he'd throw an empty beer bottle at my head. I'd dodge it most of the time, but the shattered glass would dig into my open wounds whenever I tried to get up. It would hurt like hell. Last year, he broke my arm and called me the most terrible names. I got tired of his abuse so I ran away. Now I'm staying with a man name Dr. Franz Hopper and his daughter Aelita. Aelita is four years younger than me. She's really nice so is her dad, but I don't know if I should trust them...or anyone for that matter._

* * *

><p>While Aelita was reading the journal entry a CD fell out and landed near Jeremy's feet. Jeremy picked it up and sidled in his laptop after a few minutes an audio filed popped up titled Proof. Jeremy was a little nervous about playing the file at first but after a few minutes of thinking it over he decided to play it. The first few seconds it was quiet only a muffled sound in the background.<p>

_"AIDEN OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A male voice yelled ramming down the door._

There was a light gasp before the door was kicked off the hinges. Sounds of rambling broken wood and shattered glass was heard in the background.

_"WHERE ARE YOU?" The male voice yelled finally hunting down his victim_

_"NO DADDY!" Aiden yelled getting pulled out of the closet_

_"Get your worthless ass out here NOW."He said pulling Aiden out the closet and throwing him against the wall _

_Aiden's body landed in the shattered glass while he's father walked closer to him. Aiden gasped lightly slowly removing the pieces of glass that penetrated into his skin and trying to escape his father's wrath._

_"You're not going anywhere." The man said pulling Aiden by his leg back into the pit of glass in the middle of the floor_

_"Not the leather belt please father." Aiden pleaded_

_The sound of the leather belt hitting Aiden's skin echoed for what felt like lifetimes, the only thing that was louder than that was Aiden's painful cry pleading for his father to end his assault. A moment later the sound had stopped and the sounds of grunting begain as Aiden's dad started kicking him in the stomach region. Almost thirty minutes after that, Aiden crawled on the floor gaining what little air he can take into his sore lungs, coughing with every breath he had taken spitting up blood._

_"I have a surprise for you." The man lightly whispered grabbing Aiden's arm and twisting it out of place._

_Aiden's scream echoed throughout the entire house. No one could hold back their tears picturing the little boy in so much pain. After three minutes a glass was smashed over Aiden's head, he instantly was knocked on concussions as the room grew silent, expected for the sounds of someone walking away. _

_"Happy fucking birthday." The man said _


	14. Chapter 14

Roman continued running through the Carthage sector, sneaking pass possessed creatures, and listening out for The Creator every chance he had gotten.

"Aiden!" Dr. Hopper yelled slamming his body against the wall.

_"He's close."_ Roman thought to himself

A small battalion of Creepers started to go in one direction along side some Blocks and Kankrelats. Roman quietly followed behind them sliding down a ramp and hanging on a bar watching as what appears to be a meeting in progress. A ghostly figure appeared in the middle of the floor slowly forming into a shape.

"What is that?" Roman lightly whispered to himself

The ghostly figure appeared in Roman's armor with the metal chest plate, shoes, and the lower leg plates. Slowly turning them into his own image with a dark green marks and a black base color stretching out slowly forming into a human.

"Ahhh, it's great to be back into my own." Xana said in a well rested tone.

"You won't get away this." Dr. Hopper said

Xana laughed for a moment,"Thanks to that little brat of ours I already did." Xana turned around with dark brown hair, red eyes, lightly tanned skin, and an evil smirk on his face

"D-d-d-dad?" Roman questioned slipping from the bar a little before repositioning his hands.

"Malcolm?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"Did you honestly think you can keep me out of the place we built together? " He asked taking Roman's gloves out of the digital data floating around

"I had to you were using the super computer to hack into the world government." Dr. Hopper said

"We could have had everything together, but you...you just had to throw it away. " Malcolm said pacing back and forward

"How did you get back here after all these years?" Dr. Hopper asked

"I never left, after you banished me I placed a virus into the system created in my own image. Sadly the image came out in a ghostly ghoulish format unless it was combined with armor from another program. A program that you created to protect the animals here, a program called Roman." Malcolm explained

Roman started to swing from the rail to an oncoming platform hovering over Malcolm and Dr. Hopper. He laid down quietly watching from up above.

"Now I knew for a fact that you wouldn't just give me the program as a friendly gift. No, I had to take it or trick you into giving it to me." Malcolm said

"And how could you do that when the program is controlled by someone else?" Dr. Hopper asked

"You mean to say the program is controlled by Aiden. He knows what I'm capable of...why do you think he ran away from home from you from reality all together. Because he was afraid...afraid of me." Malcolm said smiling evilly

"Aiden, he's your son?" Dr. Hopper asked in disbelief.

"OF COURSE HE'S MY SON!", Malcolm yelled," I been planning this for years and now he is the key to make me the most powerful being in Lyoko." Malcolm said

Dr. Hopper looked around thinking until he saw the platform the Roman was on. Over hearing every word, Roman realized that this was a trap from the beginning.

"What are you looking at?" Malcolm asked pulling Dr. Hopper's head down towards him and looking up.

Roman ducked and curled up hoping that Malcolm didn't see him.

"He's here isn't he?" Malcolm asked smiling evilly

"No!" Dr. Hopper yelled

Malcolm nodded,"Yes yes he is, I knew he would come back to save you. Finally it's all coming together." He said turning around to his small clan of controlled creatures.

The creatures stood like soldiers following a blind cause unaware that their leader is no more than an insane maniac bent on revenge.

"You and you find Roman and get me that Armor!" He yelled at the Creepers and a few Kankrelats

The Creepers and Kankrelats nodded and left the meeting while their orders.

"You and you come with me it's time to cause some havoc. " He said to the Blocks and Crabs

Malcolm whistled for his solid black Manta as it came down from hiding it drove down right passed Roman without noticing him.

_"I got to find a better hiding place." _Roman thought to himself before finding and jumping on another platform closer to them.

Malcolm stepped on the Manta's back and created a copy of himself, "Guard him." He said pushing the copy on the ground and it slowly transformed into a light brown fur wolf stalking the area. Roman made his way to a empty Hornet's hive and tried to catch his breath realizing his worse nightmare was in the last place he'd least expected. He stared at the armor reflecting off the light coming in from the cracks of the hive.

"He wants the armor right, Aiden?" Roman asked.

Aiden's digital matter slowly flowed out of Roman's body and formed into a small little boy curled up in the corner nodding lightly.

"Why don't we just give it to him?" Roman asked

"He doesn't want just the armor, he wants something else and you know it just as well as I do." Aiden said holding his knees to his chest

"Than what else does he want?" Roman asked

"Until he gets that armor, who else can deactivate his towers?" Aiden asked

"Aelita, we have to warn them." Roman said getting up and racing out of the hive.

He glanced down at a ten foot drop and back up at Aiden, who looked scared hiding in the darkest part of the hive.

"Are you coming because I can't do this without you." Roman said reaching out for Aiden's hand

Aiden glanced down for a second, "I'm going but only to save dad and protect my sister." Aiden answered grabbing Roman's hand and turning back into digital matter.

After an hour or two the wolf fell asleep in the corner, Roman jumped off the platform and scaled down a pole before jumping onto a rail swinging himself to a ramp. The wolf snarled and growled waking up from its sleep looking around, sniffing the ground for any evidence of another person's presence. Roman had taken off the left wrist plate of his armor and threw it across the room. The wolf instantly ran in the left direction as fast as it can, leaving Dr. Hopper hanging in chains against the wall.

"Pssss, dad over here." Roman said in a low whisper

Dr. Hopper looked up with tired eyes,"Aiden you have to go." He said

"Not without you." He said breaking the chains and freeing Dr. Hopper.

Dr. Hopper was so exhausted and weak he fell to the floor as soon as he was released. Roman picked him up to his feet and dusted him off.

"Let's go home, father." Roman said putting Dr. Hopper' s arm around his shoulders leading the way.

Before the two could even take their first step, the wolf snarled and growled loudly spitting out the wrist plate and staring at the both of them hungrily. Roman gently leaned his father against wall, before getting on his hands and knees growling back at the wolf.

"Roman stop!" Dr. Hopper command

Roman instantly made the first move tackling the wolf and throwing it across the floor. The wolf quickly got up and had shaken its head before charging for Roman. Improving, Roman slid across the floor, picked up his wrist plate activating the spikes on the side, and punching the wolf directly in the mouth with the brass knuckles. The side of the wolf's jaw was completely shattered but it still continued trying to attack. After a few minutes, Roman was covered in scares, claws, and bite marks gasping for air holding up his blood covered brass knuckles, while the wolf was limping with slight growl.

"I don't care if I die here, I will protect my family." Roman said charging towards the wolf.

The wolf growled before attacking for the final time. Roman grabbed the wolf by its neck locking it in a hold around it. Before Roman could break its neck, the wolf turned into a ghostly ghoulish form and moved out of Roman's grip, eventually leaving all together. Roman slowly rised to his feet as he limped over to Dr. Hopper, who was standing up waiting for him.

Roman fell into Dr. Hopper's arms,"I'm so tired." He mumbled

"I know son, I know." Dr. Hopper said carrying Roman out of the Carthage sector.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a three weeks since William was devirtualized and brought back into reality. It had taken him two weeks to recover from his injuries and almost two days to come up with his excuse for why he was missing school. Eventually he got settled back into school and reality, the only thing that's bothering him is his paranoia. Some days he honestly believe that Xana is gonna come back for him, so instead of sleeping in his dorm room he started sleeping in Aiden's old room. Aelita watches William whenever she's not reading Aiden's journal,which is rare because it's been her go to book for anything about him and their childhood together. Yumi and Ulrich have gotten closer one could say they're practicality dating but they haven't made it official as far as we know. Jeremy spends his time on the super computer hoping to hear from Roman and Dr. Hopper, or spending it with Aelita in his down time. While Odd is spending most of his time with his new girlfriend Mandy...no Molly...or was it Holly?

* * *

><p>"Guys I think I finally found the one!" Odd said happily jumping on the couch beside Aelita.<p>

"Whose the lucky victim I mean girl this time?" Ulrich asked pulling up a chair.

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells." Odd said.

Not even a second after he said that, everybody was already laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes.

"Oh come on!",Yumi started trying to catch her breath,"You a gentlemen, I have seen Kiwi be more of a gentlemen going though the trash can."

"What's her name?" Ulrich asked whipping tears from his eyes

"Is it Alex?" Aelita asked

"No" Odd answered

"Maddi?" Ulrich questioned

"Not this time."

"Kelly?" Jeremy asked

"Wrong"

"Brittany?" Yumi wondered

"Try again"

"Kaitlyn?" William asked

"Not even close.", Odd said, "It's Maya." he answered

"The girl from Mr. Hertz's class, who always wear that blue headband?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah her" Odd happily sighed stinking into the couch.

"I give you guys a week, before you dump her or she dumps you." William said

"That's not gonna happen, she's different." Odd said

"Have you heard from Roman lately?" Ulrich asked.

"Sadly no and Xana hasn't attacked lately either." Jeremy answered.

"I Remember This!" Aelita yelled out of nowhere.

"Remember what?" Jeremy asked

* * *

><p><em>December 20, 2001; 8:35 am<br>_

_It's my birthday today and I'm kind of nerves to tell about it. Even though I am safe and my dad is nowhere near here, I don't know how Dr. Hopper will react. I told Aelita yesterday, and have no clue if she told her dad or not. Oh well, I'm not gonna hide out in my room all day that's for sure. I might as well see what's the day going to be like.  
><em>

_9:45 pm_

_Today was amazing! Like I never had so much fun on my birthday before. As soon as I walked up stairs, Aelita and Dr. Hopper had taken me to this world-famous bakery, known for their hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls. I Never told them how much I LOVE cinnamon rolls. I ate at least nine and a half of them within the first three minutes of being there. The place was warm and very inviting and with the smell of roasted coco and sweet pastries it was heaven, I had no clue it was only the beginning. Afterwords Dr. Hopper bought half a dozen and we all went to this HUGE toy store. I swear this place had everything millions of toys. Me and Aelita ran around for literary hours playing with every toy we could get our hands on, but I couldn't believe they had to new DB Extreme. The DB Extreme was a snowboard and skateboard in one, I used to ask my dad for one every time I saw it, eventually I stopped asking and it became a dream of mine to own one and be a professional rider. I guess Aelita saw me staring at it, because when it was time to go I over heard them talking about it. When we got home, we had pizza, ice cream, popcorn, candy, and birthday cake. I tried my hardest not to cry, while they sung happy birthday because as far as I knew my life wasn't worth celebrating...until now. After all the food and dancing, they showered me with gifts when I found out Dr. Hopper got me the DB I couldn't help but hugged him as tightly as I could but by mistake I called him Dad. He smiled at me and called me his son. My heart sordid when he called me that...maybe I should stick around with my new family. They could be good for me and I can tell they care about me maybe even love me. It's nice knowing I finally have people care about me._

* * *

><p>"The only thing that's wrong here is that he ate fourteen in a row, it was a restaurant recorded. " Aelita corrected<p>

"Sounds like fun." Yumi said

"Yeah, you guys really know how to throw a party." Ulrich added

Aelita smiled thinking about that day and how fun it was for her and her brother. William ran to the back, after a few minutes he came back with the red and black snowboard wrapped up in a blanket. It was the only thing that wasn't covered in dust, but some of the wheels were rusty and chipped.

"I saw it in the room a few nights ago, I thought about fixing it up for him when he comes back." William said laying it on the table before pulling out a book and tossing it to Jeremy.

"What's this?" Jeremy asked flipping though the pages.

"Dr. Hopper's notes about Lyoko." William answered sitting back down

"Where did you find that?" Aelita asked.

"It was in a little hiding spot in Aiden's room, I found it while I was cleaning up." William answered

"So, if Aiden is four years older than you how old would he be now?" Odd wondered

"He should be around nineteen or twenty." Aelita answered

"Not exactly." Jeremy said

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"According to your dad's notes the program is so advanced that it actually merges with the host's DNA, making Roman a dominant altar ego when ever someone has the armor on. The DNA of the host and/or Aiden can always be virtualized out of the body and create a holographic image of himself. The armor can even be broken down but when ever that happens the program falls week and can become unstable over time. The only people that can fix the stability of the program is you or your dad, or if those parts are bound to another host. So, there's no telling how old is Aiden." Jeremy explained

"Is that why he hides during the reboot?" Yumi asked.

"I guess so." Jeremy answered

"So what happens if he takes off the armor and gets trapped in the return to the pass program?" William asked

Before Jeremy could answer, a loud alarm went off on his computer. When he lead down to check on it, he found out that not only a tower was activated but there was a large energy source roaming around Lyoko. It wasn't even five minutes until everybody got to the factory and got into position. Aelita, Odd and William headed towards the scanners, while Yumi and Ulrich guarded Jeremy from any on coming attacks. After being virtualized onto the familiar forest terrain once again, they saw someone in the distances.

"Isn't that Roman?" Odd pointed out

"No, that's not him." Aelita answered taking a few steps forward to see better

"But the armor." Odd said

"It's worn by Xana." William said

Everybody glanced at William a little shock to see that Xana looks exactly like an older version of Aiden.


	16. Chapter 16

"Be careful guys, he is the large energy source" Jeremy said

"We'll try to be." William said before Xana turned around to face them

Everybody ducked behind a tree until a Manta flew by distracting Xana, before he noticed the Lyoko warriors escaping into Roman's hideout. The creatures seemed sad when they walked in most were in hiding as if something or someone scared the living daylights out of them. Everything was quiet until a scream of pain echoed thought out the cave.

"Calm down Aiden." Dr. Hopper said

"But it burns." Aiden complained

"I know but you don't want it to get infected." Dr. Hopper said rubbing alcohol on his skin.

"Fine." Aiden sighed

Dr. Hopper restarted putting alcohol on Aiden's skin, while Aiden gritted his teeth.

"HELLO?" William yelled leading the way

"They're here, you have to hide." Aiden said quickly getting up and putting on his shirt.

"But why? " Dr. Hopper asked while walking to another room

"Do you think Aelita knows that I saved you already, we're gonna surprise her." Aiden said happily

Dr. Hopper smiled shaking his head walking out with a few Rochesters behind him.

"Hold on!" Aiden replied carrying his armor in a backpack and making his way down

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Odd asked sitting on a rock.<p>

"It's probably the animals keeping him busy." Aelita said

"Hey guys, what's up?" Aiden asked in a twenty century ascent

"Roman?" Odd asked

Aiden smiled throwing the bag on the floor, all the remaining pieces of the armor fell out near their feet,"He's in there if you want him." He said

"A-Aiden? " Aelita asked walking up to him.

Aiden towered over Aelita standing at 6'5, his hair was so long that it stopped on his waistline, he was very strong and athletic,"Are you gonna give your big bro a hug or just stand there?" He asked with his arms open

Aelita smiled and hugged Aiden tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

Aiden wiped her eyes mumbling softly, "I missed you to, I gotta surprise for you..for everybody really. " He said breaking the hug

"What is it?" Aelita asked hopefully

"Everybody close your eyes, I'll be right back." Aiden said racing to the back

Everybody closed there eyes, Aelita had her fingers crossed hoping it'll be her dad, while Odd and William just went a long with it as Aiden led a blind folded Dr. Hopper into the room.

"Ok, when I take off the blind fold you have to keep quiet, alright? " Aiden whispered

Dr. Hopper nodded in agreement.

"You promise?" Aiden asked

Dr. Hopper held up his pinky, Aiden smiled and warped his pinky around Dr. Hopper's and had shaken on it before taking off the blind fold.

"Alright on the count of three I want everybody to open their eyes." Aiden said

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" He said before move in between them

Everybody opened their eyes and stared at each speechless at the slight of Dr. Franz Hopper, standing there with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello darling." He said with a slight waiver

Aelita wasted no words as she quickly ran into her father's arms. He keeled down and held Aelita close as possible picking her up off her feet. Odd and William walked over to Aiden, who was whipping his eyes.

"You did a good, Aiden. " William said patting him on the back

"Easy man I'm still recovering." Aiden replied gritting his teeth

"Recovering from what?" Odd asked

"Aiden fought off a wolf to save me." Dr. Hopper answered

"Another wolf?" Aelita thought out loud

"Yeah, but that's already taken care of we got bigger problems to worry about." Aiden said

"Like what?" Odd question

"Malcolm." Dr. Hopper answered

"Who is that?" William asked

"Xana." Aelita answered

"And my father." Aiden added

"Excuse me?" Aelita asked

"He set me up for this since the day I was born, he used me to get closer to you and your father. Your father had control over a program he needed to gain control over Lyoko, but since you guys entrusted the program to me he believes I'm just going to give it to him." Aiden said

"Well..are you going to give it to him?" Odd asked

Aiden glanced over at the armor on the floor and back over at them,"I...we talked about it and..." Aiden started

"If you give him that armor, what makes you so sure he'll be satisfied? " Aelita asked

"I'm here for two reasons only to save dad and protect you." Aiden said

"What about the creatures? " Aelita asked.

The creatures came out of hiding from the youngest to the oldest.

"That's ROMAN'S job, not mine." Aiden made perfectly clear.

The creatures sadly left one by one even the most loyal of creatures started leaving.

"Guys wait." Aiden said

A few Rochesters stopped and looked back slightly before leaving the cave, disappointed in their former leader. Aiden sighed sadly before turning around to everybody glancing down.

"Look Aiden, whether you like it or not Roman is apart of you so is the creatures if you are turning your back on them, you're turning your back on your family. " Dr. Hopper said

"But you guys are my family and you guys have no idea what that manic is capable of." Aiden said

"Actually we do." William said

"We found your journal Aiden. " Odd said

"We know everything.", Aelita said,"Why didn't you tell us he was abusing you?"

"I didn't know how to, I was still young and afraid I thought running away was gonna solve it but...clearly it didn't it instead it followed me here." Aiden said picking up the armor and shoving it in the bag

"So that's it you're giving up?" William asked

"I did what I was supposed to do, I reunited my family and by giving him the armor we can leave in peace." Aiden said throwing the pack over his back

"So, that's what he meant. He knew you'd be so afraid of him that you would willing give him the armor." said

"I'm not afraid of him." Aiden said

"Than face him obviously you're playing right into his hands by giving him the armor." Dr. Hopper said

"I'm not gonna face him alone." Aiden said

"You don't have to." William said

"Yeah, we got your back." Odd added

"We're here for you." Aelita said

Aiden nodded," Alright, here's what we're gonna do...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in reality...<p>

Xana's ghostly figure slowly creepily made his way into the sewer line and crawled his way into five rats that were nibbling on whatever scrapes of food they could find. One by one until all five rats was soon under Xana's control crawling through the pipeline until they enter the factory. Three rats started nibbling on the power lines while the others started nibbling on the wires to the super computer.

"So, that's the plan Jeremy." William explained

"It's a very complex program, but it's worth a shot." Jeremy said quickly typing up a program

"Thanks Jeremy. " William said

"What's happening again?" Ulrich asked fanning flies from his face

"We're planning to take down Xana for good. " Jeremy answered

"That's great but how are you gonna do that when Xana is Aiden's dad?" Yumi asked

"Just wait and see." Jeremy answered

The rats nibbled on the power lines till they broke in half every light and camera in the factory instantly shut off.

"The cameras are offline and the lights are off on the top floor." Jeremy said

"I guess Xana is making his move." Ulrich said

"I guess it's time to make ours." Yumi said making her way out the control room

* * *

><p><strong>I MEANT TO POST THIS THANKSGIVING DAY BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO DO TO A FOOD INDUCTED COMA...ANYWAY HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"So that's it unless he tampers with the super computer, this should be a fool proof plan." Aiden said

Everybody nodded in agreement while Aiden packed up the last of the armor, William came back in with a few creatures following up behind him.

"Hey you don't mind if a few friends of yours come along, do you?" William asked.

"No way, I'm glade they're here." Aiden said

"Are you sure about this, son?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"It's time to end this once and for all." Aiden replied

Everybody walked out the cave with Aiden leading the way. As soon as they walked out, Aiden Aelita and Dr. Hopper felt a large red pulsating negative energy all over the forest terrain.

"Did you guys feel that?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, he's getting stronger." Aiden nervously said

"Xana has activated a tower not to far away from your location. " Jeremy said

"Any attacks in reality? " William asked

"I'm not sure, but the lights and cameras on the first floor have shut down. Yumi went out to start the generator, while Ulrich is still in the control room acting as my body guard. " Jeremy said

"Do you think he's using animals to do his dirty work or is he doing it himself?" Aiden asked

"Most likely animals but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Jeremy answered

After a moment of stumbling around in the dark, Yumi was finally able to find and turn on the generator. A few seconds afterwards the lights flickered on and the cameras slowly started to come on.

"Hey Jeremy can you see me?" Yumi asked waving her hands in front of a camera

"I got a visual." Jeremy said checking all the cameras

"Good, I'm going back to the control room." Yumi said before stopping in her tracks

The three black Xana possessed rats stared at Yumi as their slight twitch soon became a full blown glitch. The more they glitch the more they multiplied from three to thirty-six. Yumi slowly backed up before turning around and running out the factory with the army of rats behind her. Jeremy put his focus back on Yumi just in time to see her run off with the rats hunting her down.

"Do you hear that?" Ulrich asked as a low squeak echoed under the floor panels

"Hear what?" Jeremy asked

The sound grew louder and louder,"That." Ulrich replied removing a panel off the floor

The rats glanced up at Ulrich with their red solar eyes and scrawled before racing out of the floorboards all over the control room.

"Aiden I just got conformation that he is using rats to attack the supercomputer"Jeremy said

"Well that's just perfect." William said sarcastically

"Thanks Jeremy." Aiden said before sitting down, closing his eyes, and pushing his fist together taking deep breathes

"What's he doing?" Odd whispered to William

William shrugged and continued watching.

"Any clue Aelita? " Odd whispered

"I'm trying to concentrate it would be nice to have some peace and quiet." Aiden said trying to focus

"Geez alright." Odd said walking away mumbling

Aiden inhaled a heavy breath as a light blue energy form around him in a small circle. The circle grew with every breath he had taken. After a while, Aiden inhaled all the energy he had collected and slammed his fist onto the surface. The positive blue energy spread out all over the forest terrain over shadowing the red negative energy. The negative energy was pushed back to the other side of Lyoko, where a man was sitting there mediating until all the energy absorbed back into his body and he opened his eyes.

"He's here" Malcolm said

* * *

><p>"There your little pest control problem should be taken care of." Aiden said standing up<p>

"Yeah, but now we have the broken wires to worry about." Ulrich said pointing out six and a half wires sparking against his fingertips

"How much power do you have left?" Aiden asked

Sparks flew from the broken wires and a message pop up on the screen,"A little over 75% and falling until I can get the wires fix." Jeremy answered

Aiden thought about it for a second,"Jeremy I need you to devirtualize Dr. Hopper." He said

"NO!", Dr. Hopper said walking up to Aiden,"I'm not going anywhere without you." He said

"Aelita would rather have you back in her life than me. She needs you and so does everybody else. You are the only one who can end this from the outside in." Aiden said

Dr. Hopper nodded in agreement, he hugged Aiden and Aelita wishing them good luck.

"Jeremy get him out of here and make sure he's safe." Aiden said

"I'm on it." Jeremy replied devirtualization Dr. Hopper

"We have to go." Aiden said getting a running head started

"Hey Einstein, where's our rides? " Odd asked

"Coming right up." Jeremy said

The rides eventually showed up after a few minutes, as soon as the overwing showed up Aelita hopped on and followed up behind Aiden. Meanwhile Odd and William barely kept up with the brother and sister duo. Aiden tracked Xana outside the forest sector, but found the unguarded tower just two miles away from Aiden's hideout .

_"Something about this feels wrong."_Aiden thought to himself just as Aelita pulled up behind him.

"This must be our lucky day, the tower is unguarded. " Aelita said walking pass Aiden

Aiden grabbed her arm,"Something isn't right here. Jeremy are you sure that this IS the right tower?" He asked

"That's the one." Jeremy confirmed

"You see, there's nothing to worry about." Aelita said walking to the tower.

Aelita was only a few steps away from entering the tower, until Aiden felt something.

"Look out guys a Scypozoa is close by." Jeremy reported

"IT'S A TRAP!" Aiden yelled racing to his sister's side

The Scyphozoa appeared from behind the tower. Aelita gasps and turned around running away, while Aiden with his sword drawn jumped from a tree branch about the slice the squid like creature until it wrapped him in its tentacles.

"Let me go you ugly slimy son of a..." Aiden started before the Scyphozoa started putting a virus in his mind

* * *

><p>"You are so predictable it's sad. Really is it. I sent this creature for you anyway but it was better if I made it look like it was going after Aelita. Anyway here's what you're gonna do; you gonna devirtualize your little sister and your friends. Go to the desert sector and you're gonna give me that armor without any problems. Got it?" Malcolm asked<p>

"And what if I refuse?" Aiden questioned

"You don't have much of a choice." Malcolm said putting his hand over Aiden's face

"No..no..noooo!" Aiden yelled before falling out the Scyphozoa tentacles

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled still shooting at it

William rode up on the Overbike and caught Aiden before he landed on the surface. Aelita quickly ran over to his side leaving behind the activated tower.

"Is he alright? " Aelita asked

"I don't know." William answered shaking him

"Get the armor and get out of here now." Aiden mumbled as his skin slowly became pale and Xana's symbol slowly showed up on his forehead

"Oh no code X." Aelita said grabbing the bag and running as fast as she can towards Aiden's hideout

"Wait code what?" William asked before getting devirtualized back to reality

Aiden stood up with Xana's symbol on his forehead and chased after Odd before sending him back into reality. He eventually walked towards his hideout, where Aelita was already gone to a different sector...the desert sector


	18. Chapter 18

"Odd William, what happened?" Jeremy asked

"Aiden got possessed by Xana and now he's going after Aelita." William answered

"Yeah Einstein, he's lost it." Odd added rubbing his back

"What about the armor?" Dr. Hopper questioned

"Aelita still has it but I don't know for how long." William replied

"We have to get that armor back on him, before the effects take place." Dr. Hopper said

"By the way I meant to ask, why did you entrust Aiden with such a powerful program? " Jeremy asked

"When Aelita found Aiden, he was very weak and badly injured. After a brief an examination, I found out about his previous injuries; a broken arm, three cracked ribs, cuts and broken bites of glass in his skin. He'd have day terrors and nightmares about the person who gave them to him. Although it was clear someone wanted him dead, he lived. Even though, he believed he was weak he is the strongest young man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Dr. Hopper said

Jeremy nodded as the sparks fly, a ghoulish figure slowly appeared in the control room. The ghoul slowly transform to a man with black hair and sunglasses wearing a dark blue suit. Staring directly at Franz Hopper growling with purple electricity forming in his fingertips. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and William all stood in front of Dr. Hopper with pipes getting ready for his attack.

"Guys are you there?" Aelita asked

"Yeah, we're here Aelita." Jeremy replied just as William's body flew across the room

"Most of us anyway." Yumi said kicking the black suited Spectre into the elevator

Odd and Ulrich ran after the Spectre, while Yumi followed up behind them,"We'll leave you guys alone." She said smiling pushing a button on the elevator. The elevator's doors closed and started going to the first floor, while William moaned and quickly shaking his head,"Where's the party at?" He asked getting back on his feet wobbling from side to side

"On the first floor, but everybody else have it under control." Jeremy said

"Are you sure?" William asked stumbling on his feet

"We're sure, you should sit down and let me look at your injuries." Dr. Hopper said

William did want he was told and Dr. Hopper pulled out a first aid kit and started his examination.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, where am I?" Aelita asked<p>

"You're in the desert sector." Jeremy replied

Aelita glanced back and saw Aiden moving closer and closer to her,"What should I do about him?" She asked

"Quickly put the armor back on him, the Roman program will active and reset Aiden's physical being." Jeremy answered

"Right" Aelita said turning around to Aiden who was racing up to her on all fours.

"GIVE ME THAT ARMOR!" He yelled pulling out his sword.

"Aiden." Aelita quietly mumbled before dodging his attack

Aiden quickly turned around elbowing Aelita in her chest. Although Aelita was falling, she managed to flip away from him, creating a little distinct between the two. Aiden growled taking off the wrist plates changing them into the spiked brass knuckles. Aelita pulled out some of the armor from the bag and waved it near Aiden. The Xana possessed Aiden wasted no time charging after her in hopes of grabbing the armor. Aelita ducked and dodged his punches and glanced back at the desert's gore until she felt her back against the side. Without thinking Aiden punched the wall with both fist, the impact was so great his body glitched for moment as he struggled to get his hands out of the trap.

"What has he done to you?" Aelita questioned staring at Aiden's Xana possessed eyes.

"Hurry up and put the armor back on him!" Jeremy yelled as the Spectre crawled from under the elevator

"I got this." William said charging towards the Spectre

* * *

><p>Aelita quickly placed the armor back on him, and the more armor he had on the more he was fighting Xana's control. His skin's color slowly started to tan, his eyes slowly blinked away Xana's symbol until they became a dull white, he slowly stopped trying to escape.<p>

"I hope this works." Aelita said pulling out the helmet

"Super Smoke!" Malcolm said disappearing into the sand sliding over in between Aelita and Aiden grabbing the helmet out of her hand and knocking her to the ground

"Xana!" Aelita yelled out

"Welcome to your "Kingdom" your "majesty"" Malcolm said pick her up by her shirt

Aiden pulled his fists out the side of gore, he instinctively walked up to his father's side.

"I told you to devirtualize her!" Malcolm scrawled

"Forgive me father." Aiden said

Malcolm thew Aelita to the ground, and sucker punched Aiden. While Aiden stumbled back, Malcolm tripped him off his feet and started stomping his chest with the medal foot plate,"Forgiveness is for the weak, but I am kind. It's time to prove your worth." Malcolm said dragging Aelita between them

Aiden got up and sluggishly moved to his father's side once more, his eyes were solid white as tears slowly form into them.

"Franz, you might want a front row seat for this one." Malcolm said picking up Aiden's sword

As soon as Malcolm laid a finger on the sword's handle, the solid gold handle was tarnished slowly dulling into a muddy dark green and black color. The stainless sliver that once reflected off the sun, turn black with a green line going through the middle and a dark black negative energy forming around it like a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>...Meanwhile in reality<p>

The Spectre shocked William before throwing his body elevator. William's body landed on the floor as he fell on conscious slightly twitching from the electric charge flowing through his veins. Jeremy gave the controls to Dr. Hopper and quickly started to get done fixing three remaining wires. The Spectre walked over with his electric charge and tassed Jeremy on till he fell on conscious in the palm on his hands. The Spectre smiled evilly as it faded back into the broken wires and a live feed of Xana Aiden and Aelita pop-up on the screen.

"I'm glade to see you finally join the party Dr. Hopper.' Malcolm said walking around with the poisonous sword up to the screen

"Aiden! Aelita! What have you done to them?" Dr. Hopper yelled

"I didn't do anything...yet isn't that right, boy?" He answered

Aiden stared at Aelita with his blinded eyes, lightly crying as his voice cracked,"Aelita...help..me"

Aelita glanced up and saw Aiden's body glitching and twitching uncontrollably as he barely stand.

"Let them go!" Dr. Hopper yelled glancing that the power going down from 75% to 50%

"You remember the sword you created for the Roman program, I had taken the liberty to make a few modifications on it. The sword is filled with so much negative energy and viruses that it'll effect the mind of a physical body with the slightest touch...at least that's the plan. I never properly tested until now." Malcolm said pushing the sword to Aiden's chest

Aiden grabbed hold of the handle while Malcolm walked to his side,"Finish her." He whispered near his ear

Aiden looked at Malcolm as his hands began to tremble with the deadly sword,"I refuse to hurt my family." Aiden mumbled fighting Malcolm's control

Aelita smiled knowing that Aiden is still fighting for control.

"I am not going to tell you again, Aiden. " Malcolm said with a slightly growl

Aiden spat in Malcolm's face not even a second after Malcolm bitch slapped Aiden and crushed his hand picking up the sword off the ground and wipping off the sword with a piece of Aiden's shirt.

"What a disgraced." Malcolm said throwing the rag over Aiden's on conscious face.

"Energy field." Aelita said before attacking Malcolm

Malcolm laughed as the energy ball absorbed into his skin as he walked closer and closer. Aelita kept firing at him slowly moving over to Aiden's side.

"Aiden please wake up. Please Aiden." ,Aelita pleaded,"Aiden!" She yelled as it echoed through his mind


	19. Chapter 19

_Aiden opened his eyes in a haze,"Wh-where am I?" He asked rubbing the cold snow under his fingertips and looking around sitting up to see two kids playing in the snow_

"Miss me miss me now you gotta..." A little girl started before a snowball hit her face

A little boy on the opposite side of a snowman was dying from laughter as the little girl wiped her face

"I'm gonna get you, bro!" She yelled

"You gotta catch me first." He replied running away

The little girl chased her brother around the house, after a few laps around the house the little boy stood on the side while his sister continued circling around.

"Where did he go?' She thought out loud looking around

"Right Here!" He yelled tackling her into the snow rolling down a hill giggling

"Aiden! Aelita! Don't go to far." Dr. Hopper said standing on the porch sipping hot chocolate

Aiden popped his head out of the snow,"Don't worry dad we won't." He replied with a smile

Aelita grabbed her snow shed and started climbing up a hill. Aiden followed behind with his snowboard and stood behind Aelita pushing her down the hill before going down himself. The two stayed out for hours laughing and playing the winter wonderland, until the sun set they laid in the snow starring the clear skies and feeling the cool cold clamming breeze on their skin.

"Dinner time!" Dr. Hopper yelled

Aiden quickly had waken up from his daydream,"LET'S EAT!" He happily yelled grabbing his snowboard and making his way up the hill

Aelita giggled while getting up, looking around for her shed when she saw it near some bushes. Aiden stopped halfway up the hill to wait on her, when he saw something moving in bushes,"Yo Lil sis be careful." He said slowly walking back

Aelita stopped only a few steps away from her shed when a low growl grew louder. Aiden quickly ran down the hill as the wolf walked out the bushes staring at Aelita, who stood there frozen in fear.

"Aelita Run!" Aiden yelled running towards her

Aelita stared into the wolf's golden brown eyes locked in a trance as the wolf leaned down getting ready to pounce on her, as soon as it jumped Aiden tackled it in midair and struggled to keep it pined to the ground,"AELITA!" He yelled snapping Aelita out of her trance.

Aelita stared at Aiden while he held down the wolf,"Go get dad NOW!" He yelled as the wolf started to escape his grip

Aelita nodded and quickly made her way up the hill, just before the wolf slid from under Aiden and started following her. Aiden quickly grabbed a few rocks and started throwing at the wolf hoping to get its attention, until one hit it directly on the head.

"I'm over here you over grown fur ball!" Aiden yelled before running to the woods

The wolf growled angrily glancing up at the hill, before following Aiden into the woods the wolf's familiar territory. Aiden raced through out of the woods grabbing small rocks and a broken tree branch on the way, trying to cover his tracks so he wouldn't be easily discovered. Meanwhile it didn't take the wolf long before picking up on Aiden's trail, after the foot prints to a clear field just outside the city. The wolf scanned the area for foot prints but they were hidden under a fresh layer of snow, it started sniffing the air for his scent but the cool breeze would blow it away, so the wolf went on basic instinct slowly stalking the area. Aiden sharpened one end of the stick, before running around throwing rocks at the wolf from every angle. The wolf howled with frustration before randomly choosing a route back to Dr. Hopper's house unaware that Aiden was right behind it.

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" Aelita called out finally making her way up the hill<p>

"Aelita...Where's Aiden? What happened? " Dr. Hopper asked making his way down the stairs

"Sheld down hill and..and..and big no no no Huge brown wolf came out and Aiden..." Aelita started

"Is he alright? " Dr. Hopper interrupted

"He saved me." Aelita said glancing up in her father's eyes

Dr. Hopper had taken Aelita inside and locked up before heading into the woods to look for Aide while the wolf found a new target. After a few hours, the sun finally had set gray clouds filled the skies as a storm slowly began to fall.

"Aiden!..Aiden!..AIDEN!" Dr. Hopper yelled though the thick breeze

The wolf stalked Dr. Hopper until ran up and bit his leg. Dr. Hopper clasped while screaming trying to kick and beat the overgrown dog off him. The wolf refused to let go of its prey for a second time, until Aiden came and bit the wolf's ear, making it release Franz's leg before winning. Aiden pulled out a rock with a sharp end and starting stabbing the wolf endlessly. Dr. Hopper ran over and stopped Aiden from going further damage to the already dead wolf. Aiden eventually dropped the blood covered rock realizing what he had done, he leaned into Dr. Hopper's arms with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why I don't remember any of this?" Aiden questioned as the memory faded black<p>

"Because you suppressed it deep within your subconscious...just like how you did me." Roman answered

"Why are you showing me this?" Aiden asked looking at the split image of himself

"You are so much stronger than you think. What surprised me is when you blocked out stabbing the wolf, you were thinking about someone else, were you?" Roman asked

Aiden glanced down,"I don't know what you're talking about." He nervously said

"You can't lie to me, I've been attached to your DNA for so long you might as well called me an alternate version of yourself ." Roman said

"So... you know the truth I thinking about my dad, but what does that have to do with this?" Aiden questioned

"Everything, it was clear that you were strong enough to protect your family than what's stopping you now?" Roman asked

"Nothing." Aiden answered

"You don't need me to fight for you. Now, I need for you to man up, stop acting like a sacred little boy, and kick Malcolm's ass. Remind him that he came here for a reason." Roman said

Aiden nodded in agreement,"But first, how do I get out of here?" He questioned

Roman rubbed his hands together and grinned,"This is gonna hurt." He mumbled low enough for Aiden to hear

"What is?" He asked before getting punched back to digital reality

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it Roman always being an ass." <em>He thought to himself opening his eyes and moving the rag off his face

"Aiden!" Aelita yelled being dragged to Malcolm's Manta

Aiden hopped up on his feet,"HEY REMEMBER WHY YOU'RE HERE!" He yelled getting Malcolm's attention making him stop

"You want the armor right?", He asked taking it off piece by piece, "How about a trade?"

Malcolm smiled evilly,"You'd trade come complete control for her?" He asked

"I learned that unlike you I don't need fear or control to dictate someone's life." Aiden said

"Aiden don't do it!" Aelita yelled struggling to escape

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing trust me." Aiden said with a light smile

Aelita stopped and nodded trying to understand.

"Fine" Malcolm said after thinking it over for a moment or two.

Aiden carried all the armor in his hands while Malcolm pushed Aelita towards the unarmed Aiden.

"My sister first." Aiden said

Malcolm growled and let go of Aelita. Aelita raced into Aiden's arms and held on to him.

"I love you." He mumbled quietly in her ear before stabbing her with the spiked brass knuckles devirtualizing her back into reality

"Give me the armor NOW!" Malcolm yelled

"Go get it motherfucker." He said throwing the armor into the digital sea

Malcolm instantly followed up behind it while Aiden ran back to the forest sector to deactivate the tower.

"Dad start-up the deletion program!" Aiden yelled

"The deletion program will destroy Lyoko and everyone in it when you deactivate the tower."Dr. Hopper reminded

"Yeah, I know" Aiden said entering his hideout


	20. Chapter 20

Aiden grabbed the last of Roman's weapons; a spear, a shield, and a dagger he refused to use in battle, and started to walk out before realizing every creature that left came back. Aiden stared in shock as he realized, they're more than triple the creatures he originally had.

"So you all know what's about to happen?" Aiden asked

The Hornets lightly buzzed , the Creepers and Tarantulas sadly nodded, the Mantas squealed, while the Blocks, Rochesters and Cubes all did a movement to acknowledged his question.

"You don't have to fight, you can all be safe here." Aiden said

All the creatures surrounded Aiden awaiting his orders,"Are you sure about this?" Aiden asked

The Hornets flew over and started shooting at the side of the cave until they made a hole. Aiden walked over and found a few pieces of old armor.

_"Is this the prototype?" _Aiden questioned before pulling out a sliver helmet.

After a moment or so, Aiden was fully dressed in the sliver armor from head to toe with his hair tied to the back. The creatures stared at him almost like they're admiring him, while a Tarantula walked over with a sliver and power blue sword in its case around its nose. Aiden picked up the heavenly sword and got a feel for it.

"Normally Roman does this stuff, but I think I can get used to it." Aiden said thrusting the sword into the air

The Hornets kept shooting until they made a hole more armor tumbled out of the opening and landed near Aiden's feet. Aiden leaned down and pick up a few pieces, a Rochester walked up and tap on a piece. Aiden matched up the pieces and found out the armor belong to the creatures. After a few minutes, all the creatures were geared up and ready to go, as far as Aiden knew, some of them already left to get a head start. Aiden smiled before disappearing back into his room. A Rochester came in after a few minutes and leaned up against the mediating Aiden.

"I know, I'll miss you to lil buddy." Aiden mumbled under his breath holding the Rochester in his lap

* * *

><p>Aelita gasped leaning out of the scanner and adjusting to reality.<p>

"Aelita are you alright? " Fanz asked over the intercom

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered gasping lightly for air

Aelita made her way to the elevator and tried to wake up William, after a few shakes he slowly opened his eyes. Aelita soon helped him to his feet when they made it to the control room.

"Jeremy!" She yelled racing to his side while William limped over to Dr. Hopper

Dr. Hopper grabbed William before he clasped while Aelita checked on Jeremy's pulse after a moment or two Jeremy lightly moaned and slowly woke up. Aelita went to the elevator to check on the others on the first floor while Dr. Hopper made sure the boys were alright.

"Dad, what's Malcolm's current location? " Aiden asked racing out of his hideout

Dr. Hopper moved to the super computer after making sure everybody was alright and pushed a few keys a pop-up appeared with a red dot moving through out the network in at a fast pace before disappearing.

"Aiden hurry up and get to that tower before he does." Dr. Hopper said

"I'm on it dad." Aiden replied racing up to the solid red tower before feel the terrain shake under his feet

"Aiden b-b-b-be careeeeeeful he is...is..is" Dr. Hopper cracked voice repeated

"Dad...Dad...Father!?" Aiden called out stopping in the middle of the terrain

Aiden gasped when he felt a dark presence behind him breathing down his neck,"You called son?" Malcolm asked smiling evilly before lifting up his sword.

Aiden immediately drawed his sword blocking Malcolm's strike. Malcolm punched Aiden back making a small gap between the two before whistling so loud it echoed through out Lyoko. Aiden covered his ears to keep them from bleeding until a familiar roar replied to the whistle. The ground had shaken as the Kolossus walked from behind the tower a long with an army of a million Tarantulas, Mantas, Karbs, and Megatanks marching out of the tower group by group. Malcolm stood in front of his army smiling feeling very pleased with the results of the armor.

"How dare you turn my friend against me." Aiden said staring up at the Kolossus

"How dare I? You're the one who gave up everything for nothing." Malcolm replied in a broken Renaissance age ascent

_"Roman he's in there; his body, his DNA, his memories, I wonder is he fighting Malcolm's control since he is the "alternate version" of me?" _Aiden wondered

"Hey you little bitch, I'm talking!" Malcolm yelled snapping Aiden out of his thoughts

Aiden looked up,"I didn't sacrifice anything as a matter of fact, let's see how much I gained. " He replied hitting his shield in a rhythm.

Every type of creature imaginable, surround Malcolm's army the only creature that wasn't presenced was a Kolossus. A few of them stood behind Aiden, who glanced at them smiling lightly,"You see what I mean?" He said staring at Malcolm

"I'll die before I let you put one foot inside that tower." Malcolm said holding up his sword

Aiden tied his shield around his back and inhaled a deep breath unaware that the light power blue patterns on his armor started to glow with every breath of air he had taken. When he finally opened his eyes they changed colors from a light golden brown to a solar blue color, that matched his designs, as light blue cloud surround his body.

Malcolm's evil smile slowly faded away as his eyes glowed red, the once lime green armor and sword designs turned blood shot red. The possessed creatures all had taken their positions on both sides taking aim at each other while Mantas and Hornets surround the Kolossus, who was awaiting his orders. Malcolm stared at Aiden with his blood red eye as if he was prey during hunting season, meanwhile Aiden glanced up at his former friend and allie before staring blankly into Malcolm's eyes. Both men ran at full charged towards each other, their swords dragged across the terrain before slamming into each other. The creatures fired at each other from everywhere for every one of the possessed creatures devirtualization Aiden would lose two and vice versa. The Kolossus tried to fan away the Mantas and Hornets as they fired at him from every direction and angle, the Kolossus roared with frustration and stomped his feet crushing everything underneath him.

Aiden blocked Malcolm's attack and upper-cut the helmet off him. Malcolm stumbled backwards wiping the blood off his lip before racing up to Aiden with the brass knuckles. Aiden ducked and dodged Malcolm's punches before catching his right hand crushing the brass knuckle and throwing the remaining pieces into the digital sea. Malcolm stared dumbfounded at Aiden's strength and desperately tried to gain control until...

"Aiden!" Aelita yelled

Aiden blinked as his eyes turned back to its golden brown color,"Aelita!" He replied

"Stop fighting or he's gonna kill dad!" She yelled


	21. Chapter 21

"Are they gonna be alright? " Aelita asked looking at Jeremy and William

"They're gonna be fine after some rest." Dr. Hopper answered

"I'm gonna go check on everybody else." Aelita said walking to the elevator

"Be safe, princess." Dr. Hopper said as the elevator door closed,"I love you." He quietly said as the elevator started to move

"Dad, what's Malcolm's current location? " Aiden asked

Dr. Hopper moved away from Jeremy and William and pushed a few keys unaware that one of the wires was still broken. A ghostly ghoulish figure appeared in the room sneaking up behind Dr. Hopper.

"Hurry Aiden you have to get to that tower before he does." Dr. said

"I'm on it, dad." Aiden said before the screen slightly glitched

"Be careful Aiden he is..." Dr. Hopper started before the screen glitched black with Xana's symbol forming

"RIGHT HERE!" Malcolm yelled before punching Dr. Hopper and pulling him out the chair

Dr. Hopper stumbled trying to gain his balance and pushing Malcolm off him. Malcolm grabbed Dr. Hopper's arm trying to twisted behind his back and held a dragger against his throat. Dr. Hopper gulped and stopped struggling to keep the little space between his throat and the sharp blade.

"Malcolm let me go." Dr. Hopper said

"Only if you tell Aiden to stop fighting." Malcolm said

"Why should I? Do you not think he is weak like how you've been telling him his whole life or are you afraid of him and how strong he is without you?" Dr. Hopper questioned

Malcolm kept the knife close to Dr. Hopper's throat ,"I refuse to lose control again."

"You lost control when you lost him." Dr. Hopper said

Malcolm glanced down and shut his eyes tightly before opening them a second later, while the elevator came back down. Malcolm held Dr. Hopper while backimg up into the corner beside the elevator. When Aelita stepped out of the elevator the room was quiet with only the sound of William and Jeremy resting

"Daddy where are you?" Aelita asked

Malcolm pushed Dr. Hopper out of the corner,"Try anything and I'll kill him." He said

Aelita turned around to see Malcolm's solar red blood shot eyes staring back at her while his body lightly glitching.

"Tell Aiden to surrender now or "daddy" here dies." Malcolm said gently placing the dragger closer to his throat

Aelita slowly went over to the super computer's chair and sat down, the glitching screen fixed as soon as she sat down. Dr. Hopper struggled to escape while Aelita placed the microphone in her ear.

"Don't do it." Dr. Hopper said

"Aiden?" She yelled

"Aelita!" He replied a moment later

"Stop fighting or he is gonna kill dad!" She yelled

* * *

><p>Aiden stood there frozen in shock at the thought of Malcolm keeping his family hostage. His hands trembled as he slowly closing them into fist.<p>

"RIGHT ON TIME!" Malcolm happily yelled snapping Aiden back to Lyoko

Aiden stared at him with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. Malcolm clapped his hands and laughing evilly,"Nice work clone! " He yelled

The clone smiled hearing his Creator's approval still keeping a tight grip on Dr. Hopper, who kept struggling to escape.

"Now call off your army." Malcolm commanded

"You're a goddamn coward." Aiden said

"CALL THEM OFF!" Malcolm demanded

Aiden hit his shield in Morose Code and all the creatures started firing at one another, expected a possessed Tarantula that shot down a Manta near the Kolossus.

"Drop your weapons." Malcolm commanded

Aiden relentlessly dropped his sword and shield inbetween the two. Malcolm couldn't help but smile watching the weapons fall near his feet, before kicking them into the digital sea,"Take off the helmet." He said

Aiden's hands trembled as he slowly taken the helmet off and gently placing it on the grass before dropping to his knees, placing his hands together, and leaning his head over his fingertips as if he was praying.

* * *

><p>"Aiden? Are you alright?" Aelita asked<p>

The a light blue spark flew from the wire and a light blue cloud of smoke slowly form beside the broken wire. The smoke had outlined a figure crouched down on one knee and bare knuckles before standing on it's feet. When the smoke finally cleared Aiden appeared,"Let...him...go." He demaned walking up the clone

"Aiden." Aelita quietly mumbled to herself

"Aelita get out of here." Aiden said staring directly at the clone, "NOW!" He yelled

Aelita quickly got out the chair and crawled into hiding a spot near Jeremy and William.

"Take one more step and I'll..." Malcolm started

"I dare you. Honestly, I fucking dare you to cut a single hair off his neck and just see what happens." Aiden interrupted.

The clone quietly gulped and tried to stop his lightly trembling hand,"Stay back!" He said

Aiden stop two feet away from Malcolm and Dr. Hopper,"You can mess with the creatures you can mess with me but when you mess with my family. The only people who have ever loved me, the only ones who protected me and had taken care of me. You just crossed the damn line." Aiden said

"But I gave you life, you're the spitting imagine of me...You are MY son." Malcolm said

"Your "son" died when he was nine years old, and if you hurt my father...I swear not only on my life every single creature in Lyoko, and my mother's gave I swear to God. I. Will. Kill. You not only here..." Aiden's clone started

"But here to." Aiden finished in Lyoko opening his eyes staring at Malcolm,"Now, I'm only gonna say this once so listen up you sorry excuse for a human being." Both Aidens said simultaneously

"Let...My...Family...Go." They said at the exact same moment

The Malcolm clone trembled and glitched uncontrollably staring at Aiden awaiting his oders,"Master?" He asked

"Do it." Malcolm said

Before the clone could even think straight, Aiden's clone threw a dragger directly in his forehead before devirtualing back into Aiden's body in Lyoko. Dr. Hopper stood frozen in shock as he caught his breath realizing what just happened, he leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor to glance up at the devirtualing dragger disappear from his sight.

"Daddy!" Aelita yelled racing into his arms

"Shh shh shh, I'm alright I'm ok everything is gonna be alright. " Dr. Hopper said trying to keep Aelita calm glancing over at the super computer's screen


	22. Chapter 22

Aiden leaned on one fist from his praying stands lightly gasping for air,"You would go that far just to keep control?" He asked

Malcolm just stood there with his sword in hand, unaware of the monster he just unleashed. Aiden leaned on his hands and immediately started to charged towards Malcolm.

"SHOOT HIM!" Malcolm yelled moving back to hide behind his creatures

Aiden swiftly moved in between the cross fire of the creatures, even when the lasers would directly hit him it would reflected off his armor. Malcolm command the Kolossus to crush Aiden, but he was so fast no one noticed when he slid right from underneath the Kolossus' feet and tackled Malcolm. Malcolm was tackled so hard his body dragged across the ground onto the edge of surface near the digital sea. Aiden started to tare off pieces of the armor and throwing it into the digital whenever Malcolm would fight for it Aiden would just punch him in the face. After a moment or two, Aiden removed every piece of the armor off Malcolm's body excepted the gloves and shoes. Malcolm punched Aiden with a left hook, Aiden reversed and punched back with a right hook repeatingly until Malcolm grabbed his hand and bent it backwards. Aiden screamed in pain poping it back into place while Malcolm pulled out his dragger.

A Roachster saw the dragger from the other side of battle field and raced up for a closer shot before fireing and getting blown to pieces by its counter part. The laser flew passed the other creatures even from underneath the Kolossus' feet before being spit in two by an attacking Megatank and finally shooting the dragger out of Malcolm's hand. The dragger grased Aiden's side before flying into the digital sea. Aiden hissed in pain before pulling out his dragger and held it up to Malcolm's neck,"I should make you suffer." Aiden said staring at him.

"Go ahead kill me or are you afraid?" Malcolm asked

Aiden pushed the dragger closer to Malcolm's throat,"I'm not afraid of you..."Aiden said rising his hand up and stabbing his dragger right beside Malcolm's neck and the ground"...I'm afraid to end up like you." Aiden got up and raced towards the tower while Malcolm was still in shock.

After a moment or so Malcolm realized he didn't die and leaned up to see Aiden race inside the tower, growling under his breath, Malcolm jumped into the digital sea hoping to get the armor for the last time.

* * *

><p>Aiden's body floated to the top of the tower surround by digital codes moving information and random messages between people all over the world, when he landed on the surface the floor underneath his feet glowed a keypad appeared on the edge asking for identification. Aiden walked over and placed his hand on the keypad it turned red so did the information around him.<p>

"Unknown Identification? " Aiden questioned reading the keypad

After a few minutes everything cool down the light blue color even the keypad turned back normal asking for identification once again. Aiden gently rubbed his fingertips together nervously before placing his hand on it justed to have the screen lock up on him the everything around him turn red.

"Dad, what's going on?", Aiden asked,"DAD!" He yelled

Pop-ups appeared all over the tower playing memos, videos, and audio files with all kinds of information. One pop-up was Aelita talking to her dad about the mysterious boy they found in the backyard, another was a pop-up of a young Dr. Hopper talking to Malcolm about the supercomputer, some were audio files of Aiden's mother singing to him while she was pregnant. The voices bounced off the walls of the tower simulationetously talking playing crying laughing it was to much for Aiden to handle he covered his ear and dropped to his knees hoping the voices would stop.

"Shut up"He mumbling quietly under his breath repeatingly,"

Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" He yelled

The room instantly grew silent expected for three pop-ups;

"Come on man you can't lie to me. I've been a part of your DNA for so long you might as well call me an alternate version of yourself." The memo played

"Whether you like it or not Roman is a part of you..." The second video played circling around Aiden as if it was trying to tell him something

Aiden looked around the information of paper work around the walls of the tower,"Those look like health records." He said turning around to the last video

"Dr. Nelson can you help him please?" A man asked

"I don't know a spit personality is a very complicated disorder, but we can try to suppress it." Dr. Nelson awnered "Now what does the alter ego calls himself?" He asked

"He calls himself Roman." The man awnered

* * *

><p>Aiden clasped on his knees,"No wonder the keypad doesn't recognize me, because I'm missing apart of myself. Roman is me. I am Roman." Aiden realized before getting up,"I gotta find that armor." He thought out loud<p>

Malcolm appeared out of nowhere and tackled Aiden ,"WHERE IS IT?" He demaned pinning him down and removing his sliver armor

A swift left hook to the jaw and Aiden pushed Malcolm off him before standing up. Malcolm stood up missing the gloves and one medal shoe,"GIVE ME THAT ARMOR!" He yelled glitching and trying to stand on his feet.

"I don't have it" Aiden replied with everything from the waist up missing

"Bull shit." Malcolm said racing up to Aiden

Aiden did a roundhouse kick hitting Malcolm directly in the mouth. Malcolm stumbled for a minutes before trying again. Aiden raced up to Malcolm and punched him with an upper cut him. Malcolm punched Aiden in the ribs with a few jabs and straight punches to the face. Aiden grabbed Malcolm's wrist and twisted him arm out of place and kicked him in the chest causing him to fall on the glowing ground screaming out. Aiden walked over gasping for air,"You're..." He started after taking a deep breath he got enough air in his lungs to finish.

"You're not even worth it." He said turning around back to the keypad

Mal quietly twisted his arm back into place growling under his breath, he pulled out Aiden's dragger and started to charge up behind him. Aiden fiddled with the keypad tracking the armor down before getting stabbed in the back. The keypad disappeared when Aiden and Malcolm started to fall off the edge of the platform. Aiden grabbed the edge of the platform with one hand while Malcolm hanged on his waist.

Aiden struggled to pull himself up,"My fingers are slipping." He mumbled to himself.

Malcolm climbed up Aiden's body like a ladder and pulled the dragger out of his shoulder blade. Aiden yelled feeling his fingertips on the edge of the platform, "If I go you go to." He said pushing himself and Malcolm off the platform

Malcolm screamed as he freefall down the tower, while Aiden on the other hand closed his eyes lightly smiling a he came to terms of being deleted forever until he felt a hand reach out and grabbed his.

"What the...?"

"Don't worry I got you." Roman said in a thick full blown Renaissance age ascent

Aiden stared at him while being pulled up on the platform.

"Are you alright? " Roman asked before getting punched in the arm Twice

"That's for the upper-cut and for not telling me the truth." Aiden said while Roman rubbed his arm "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked standing up and helping Roman to his feet.

"Because I couldn't, my program is design to bring out the best and worse characterises of the person who wears the armor and to created the bond between people and the creatures. " Roman explained

"So, how were you formed?" Aiden questioned

"Think about it, you've been here since you were eleven years old, and you're almost twenty now. I created myself in your imagine because I've been attach to you for over nine years and I've been apart of you're subconscious since you were born." Roman explained

Aiden nodded in understanding, "So can you help me end this or not?" He asked

Roman smirked and playfully pushed Aiden to the appearing keypad. The keypad asked for identification Aiden placed his hand on the right side while Roman placed his hand on the left. The keypad identified the two as one person and asked for a code.

Aiden typed in L

Roman Typed in Y

Aiden-O

Roman-K

Aiden-O

"Tower deactivated." Both said simulatesly

Dr. Hopper glanced at the power on 25% it'll take fifteen percent to started the return to the past program, but it will take ten to start the deletion program or the virtualizion program. After thinking it over Dr. Hopper finally made a decision, "Return to the pass now." He commaned as time flew backwards.

In Lyoko the crcreatures kept fighting unaware that it could be their last, inside the tower Aiden hugged Roman as their bodies devirtualized.


	23. Chapter 23

It was early in the morning when time decided to play itself out. While everybody was either still asleep or just not getting up, Aelita was racing towards the factory hoping that her dad AND brother would be there. She swung herself off the platform and into the elevator. When the elevator stopped in the control room Dr. Hopper was in the super computer looking for something or someone. Aelita sighed with relief, "Where's Aiden? " She asked

Dr. Hopper glanced down for a moment he wasn't able to find the right words to say, he fiddled with the super computer trying to think of something until the doors to a scanner opened. Dr. Hopper typed up the cameras and focused on the one in the room while Aelita went down the area.

"Is anybody in there?" She asked climbing down the ladder

A low but soft mumble replied to her. As she got closer, a fully grown twenty year old body fell out of the scanner wearing a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and blue striped black Adidas. His body was buff like Roman, but athletic like Aiden. His hair stopped in the middle of his back as if Aiden had a haircut or Roman grew his out. Their was no difference between the two expected when they talked.

"Aiden? Roman?" She asked gently shaking his body "Wake up please wake up. Say something anything. " She pleaded

"A-A-Aelita?" He mumbled under his breath slowly opening his eyes only to close them after a few minutes.

"Dad, what's wrong with him?" She asked laying his head on her lap

"He's adjusting to reality, he'll be like this until he's capable of adapting to the real world." He answered

"Will he ever wake up?" She asked

"That's up to him and time." He answered

Aelita looked at down at him and gently stroked his cheek hoping he'll wake up soon.

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month and a half since Xana's last attack and since than everything has been peaceful. Yumi and Ulrich finally made their relationship official. Odd finally did found the perfect girl for him after Maya dumped him. Naomi found out he was cheating on her with her twin sister Maomi. He broke up with Katie, Amber, Megan, Ashley and Jessica because they didn't like Kiwi. Ladonna, Lisa, and Elisa because they smothered him to death. Tiffany, Taylor, Halley, and Carrie because Kiwi didn't like them...and what was I talking about again?<p>

Oh right Odd's girlfriend Terra. Yeah, she's perfect for him loves animals, video games, and having a great time while William continues to get into some form of trouble whether it was playing pranks with Odd and Terra or skipping classes to go over Aelita's house. Aelita, Jeremy and Dr. Hopper have been watching Aiden or Roman. Every since he was devirtualized back into reality, Aiden or Roman has been in a comma trying to adapt to reality both physically and mentality. It's the middle of December and it's the frist day of winter break everybody decided to meet up at Aelita's house before going there separated ways.

"Did that really happen Odd or are you messing with us?" William asked wiping a tear from his eye

"I swear, Terra created this bubblegum bomb and put it in Mr. Delmas' office. As soon as he opened the door it went off and covered everything in bubblegum for a two weeks." Odd explained

"Yeah, and what made matters worse was Sissi was with him at the time so she got cought in the crossfirer." Ulrich added eating a cookie

"Where's Terra now?" Yumi asked

Odd folded his arms and glanced down sadly,"Military school, her parents said that was the last straw before shipping her off." He said sadly

"Do you still talk to her?" Aelita wondered offering him some popcorn

Odd nodded and started to stare out the window,"I'm not hungry." He said daydreaming

Everybody looked shocked for a moment before starting a new topic.

"Umm Aelita how's Aiden been?" William asked

"Yeah, how is ROMAN doing?" Ulrich said in a correcting tone

Aelita got up and led everybody basement when Jeremy and Dr. Hopper was trying to come up with a way to wake up Roman or Aiden. Motors surround his room and sensors covered his body from his head to his chest.

"Only if we can find something to wake him up." Jeremy said

"It'll have to be something to trigger his senses, alerting his mind telling him to wake up." Dr. Hopper added

"Can it be triggered by a sense of smell, hearing, or touch?" Yumi asked

"We've tried hearing and touch but we don't know what to use for smell." Jeremy said

"I think I have an idea on what to use." Aelita said before leaving with Odd

Thirty minutes later, Aelita and Odd came back with power pink box and walked up to the body.

"What does she have?" Jeremy whispered to William

William shrugged and passed the question along to Yumi, she passed it on to Ulrich, he passed it along to Dr. Hopper shrugged and waited patiently for the answered to appear. Aelita opened the box and the smell of cinnamon filled the an entire room. Everyone inhale the sent of the sweet cinnamon roll as Aelita gently taken it out of the box and waved around Aiden/Roman's nose hoping he would respond.

"Wh-what is that heavenly sent?" He mumbled in a half n' half ascent

"Aiden? " Aelita asked.

The man sit up,"Who's Aiden? " He asked taking the cinnamon roll

"Yes! Welcome back Roman!" Ulrich happily said

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about." He said before talking a huge bite out the cinnamon roll

"Than who are you?" Dr. Hopper questioned

The man licked his lips and dusted off his hands,"My name is Raiden." He answered

"Interesting." Dr. Hopper said rubbing under his chin while the other stared in disbelief.

"You gotta anymore cinnamon rolls, because I'm starving?" Raiden said removing the sensors off his skin

* * *

><p><em>July 13, 2019<em>

_Its been over eight years since Raiden entered our lives. Raiden is both Aiden's and Roman's personalities combined into Aiden's former body. Some times one personality tends to over shadow the other for example whenever he seems over protective of his friends and family it's Aiden's personality, and whenever animals are present Roman tends to appear. Both personalities often work together in unison to create a stable human being. Our fight against Xana I.e. Malcolm finally ended during our last year of high school and we shut off the super computer late that March after the battle against Xana was finally over we were able to start a new lifes. Ulrich and Yumi went to collage together, Odd got signed by Tony Hawk's skatebroad campany after winning a global championship, he soon became an entrepreneur opening his own skateboard shop. William decided to sign up for the arm forces and is now a retried General with his wife and two kids. Dr. Hopper openned up his own company before passing away and leaving it to Raiden and my finacee Aelita.I'm the supervisor at Schaeffer Industries and life has never looked better for everybody. Last week everybody decided to meet up at Aelita's childhood home for the weekend, we talked for hours about the adventures we shared together when we were younger and I asked Raiden, "Why did you always feel the need to protect Aelita and Dr. Hopper?". He looked at me and smiled before answering. _

"Because it's human nature to protect the ones you love the most. Even though I can't even remember my real father if my life depend on it, something keeps telling me that I belong here. Dr. Hopper has always been my father Aelita has always been my little sister and it's my job not only as a friend but as a brother to protect them. The code I live by is very simple; Family, Friendship, and Love." Raiden replied


	24. Chapter 24: Game Time!

**I STARTED POSTING CHAPTERS 1-7 IN OCTOBER AND HERE ARE THE VIEW REPORTS FROM THAN TO NOW IN OCTOBER I HAD 582 VIEWS AND 168 VISITORS. IN NOVEMBER I HAD 644 VIEWS AND 154 VISITORS. IN THIS MONTH I HAVE 659 VIEWS AND 148 VISITORS IN COUNTING. IN TOTAL I HAVE 1,885 VIEWS AND 468 VISITORS SO I THINK I SHOULD HAVE FUN AND PLAY A GAME. IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU GUYS? INSIDE THE STORY I HAVE PLACED MY REAL NAME AND TWO OF MY FRIENDS NAMES IN THE LIST OF ODD'S EX-GIRLFRIENDS IF YOU CAN FIND ALL THREE NAMES BEFORE THE END OF THIS MONTH THAN I WILL BE A DICTATED FAN OF YOUR STORIES FOR LIFE. (No Literacy and Attack on Titan you can't not be included in this if you're gonna kill me for adding your names do it at school)**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL ON WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH CODE LYOKO. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR SOME FEEDBACK ON AIDEN ROMAN AND RAIDEN. I WANNA THANK SLOWERTHANZERO, ATTACK ON TITAN, AND LITERACY FOR YOU COMMENTS AND SUPPORT I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT THANK YOU ALL. ^_^ :-) 3**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
